Superman's Dead
by waywardgirl94
Summary: Damon S./OC This is a story lightly based off both the book and show, it is a Damon Salvatore story, he falls in love with Roxy Monroe.
1. Chapter 1

**Superman's Dead**

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter One**

What advice could you give me?

I'm sixteen-year old Roxanne Monroe. I've had 8 first days of a new school since my first year of schooling. Kids either laughed at me or stayed away from me until I hit high school. See I have very long bright hair, it ends in the middle of my back and it's this odd red and brown color almost like a _shiny_ auburn. I used to have big bright blue eyes but over sixteen years they've now glazed over and look cloudy.

Don't understand? Well let's just say the blind girl never made a lot of friends.

With my father in the military and my 'disability' playing as a major factor in my family's life, things have always been awkward. I still have both parents and I'm the middle child. I have an older sister, Rachel and two twin brothers who are younger than me, Daniel and Alexander. I was a baby when diagnosed; I was simply born with it.

Doctors found me amazing, whenever I was told this I would ask why and each time I was told that the doctors said whatever power that should've gone into my eyes was divided into all of my other senses.

So now I have to attend Robert E Lee High School in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

It's 7:00 AM and I am seriously considering hiding underneath my covers and praying to fall into some odd rabbit hole and live my life in Wonderland.

Did I mention that since I'm blind I don't have a chance to gaze at life so I like to live in what isn't and think it is. I hope that confused you and made you smile.

This is the tale of my dead superman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Roxy! If you don't get your butt down stairs in ten minutes I will be very cruel and make you walk, yes I will make my blind sister WALK!" Rachel began to grumble outside my door. I sighed feeling around my bed for my clothes.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." I said smiling and allowing Rachel to guide me into the bathroom.

Since this was a new house I hadn't memorized my steps around so for a little while I would need help.

As I brushed my teeth I heard a brother of mine laugh behind me,

"Nice outfit Rox." It was Daniel.

"And what is so wrong with it Dan?" I asked after spitting.

"Grey track pants... a red long sleeve and a black sweater? You certainly dress to impress." I rinsed my tooth brush and felt around for anything near the door and found Dan.

"Yes I understand I'm short now get your hands off my head Roxy." I grinned proudly and let him take me to the door.

"Bag, coat, and shoes!" I managed a quick hug and kiss along with a goodbye to both my parents before Rachel almost tossed me into her car.

Daniel and Alex sat behind us and it wasn't a long drive until we arrived at school.

"I swear I think you two use me sometimes... just so you don't have to walk!" I sighed putting an arm around each one of them. I kept my sunglasses on as we entered what I was told was the office.

"Roxanne would you like someone to help you find each class?" A woman asked me.

"Our classes are close to each other, I'll take her." Alex offered. I hugged him and went to my locker.

I let my brothers go gallivanting as I slowly got settled into my locker and heard a set of footsteps walk by but stop and come back.

"Well hello there." It was a male voice... it sounded cocky and sure but to my dismay I was only guessing.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"You're the new student? I'm surprised we got such a hot one." I rolled my eyes but thanks to the glasses he didn't see this. I turned in the direction of his voice.

"I'm Roxanne Monroe." I said smiling. I stuck my hand out and felt him take it,

"I'm Tyler Lockwood, welcome. Would you like me to show you around." His voice was suggestive and I didn't like it. His voice had gotten too close to add on. I could feel his breath, and despite my heightened senses I had zero fighting abilities.

"Listen I don't want to be of any trouble." I insisted closing my locker and praying for Dan or Alex or both Dan and Alex to get their butts back here. They were in the freshman class.

"Such a pretty thing like you, trouble? Couldn't be." He said and took a step closer, as I took one back.

"Tyler." I moved my head to try and identify the new voice. I heard more footsteps which I guessed where Tyler's.

"Listen Gilbert; buzz off before I seriously hurt you." I placed my hands on my head feeling dizzy from all the weird drama that had started within the first ten minutes of school... not to mention I was frustrated because I couldn't see anything.

I slid down the wall now defeated and more insults were thrown around... I finally heard one pair of feet stomp away and someone take careful steps towards me, I was guessing that they belonged to the 'Gilbert' guy.

"Are you okay?" I heard suddenly close. I jumped and felt him place a hand on my arm,

"Relax it's okay! I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He said removing his hand.

"I'm, um Roxy." I said quietly.

"I guess you don't shake then?" He asked... I put my hand out and felt around and found it. He had soft and warm skin.

"Sorry I didn't know your hand was there." I said quietly standing and sliding my hand up the wall.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. I bit my lip and slowly pulled my sun glasses down. "Oh! I am so sorry!" He started and I laughed.

"It's okay! I don't usually announce it!" I smiled and heard feet scuffing the floor.

"Oh okay... so do you need any help around the school? What grade are you in?" He asked .

"That would be awesome actually and I'm in eleventh." I replied honestly.

"Oh okay well I can help no problem, we could walk around campus?" He offered. I nodded and he took my arm.

"Thanks Jeremy. You're being really cool about this especially since I don't really know you." I confessed.

"Hey, always glad to help and to be honest I'm glad I walked in on Tyler... he looked like he was about to pounce you." He laughed.

"Oh then I owe you big time... I was praying that I could fly when I heard him get closer." I shuttered holding Jeremy's arm a little tighter.

There was an instant smile on my face when we walked outside; I felt the warm sun on my face and a breeze through my hair. Jeremy walked slowly and took his time telling me things to help me get familiar with the grounds since I was so stubborn about having someone help me.

"Oh hey, you should meet my sister Elena she's right that way." He said pausing to turn me a certain way. After walking for two or three seconds I stopped and heard a kind voice,

"Hey Jeremy, who's you're friend?"

"Elena, this is Roxy. She's new here." I held out my hand and felt a dainty hand take it.

"Hi Elena." I said guessing the direction.

"Welcome to Robert E Lee." She greeted, I heard someone jog over and I leaned back a little.

"Stefan!" Elena cheered. Jeremy slowly let go of my arm almost testing to see if it was okay, so I helped by letting go fully.

"Stefan, Roxy. Roxy, Stefan." Jeremy introduced me and bumped me; I guess Stefan had his hand out. I did my best to shake it and luckily felt fingertips, I felt a big hand and he gripped it carefully.

"I hope you have a good time Roxy." The new voice told him and I could only guess it was Stefan.

"ROXY!" I instantly turned in the direction of the voices and felt their presence.

"Um, everyone these are my twin brothers: Dan and Alex." I said feeling them stand on either side of me.

"Wow." Jeremy said laughing.

"What?" All three of us asked together,

"You three look exactly alike..." Elena told us laughing too.

"Really? Well-" The bell cut me off

"Come on Rox we'll get you to class." Dan said taking my arm but I didn't budge.

"Take you to class? I thought you were new..." Elena said confused. I heard Jeremy whisper something I could only guess was my blind fact. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said quickly.

"It's all good!" Was all I said, "Listen boys my friend Jeremy said he would walk me... go have a life." I said acting like the big sister I was.

After a good set of goodbyes Jeremy took me to a History course where the teacher took me off to the side and explained that he understood my situation and all this nonsense about making sure I fit in...

What kind of name is Alaric Saltzman anyways!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Elena who had just seen me walk out of my last period English class.

"Definitely! You're brothers are right down the hall." I gave Elena a quick hug and soon heard my brothers. A cold feeling washed over me, I felt goose bumps all over my skin and I felt eyes on me... eyes that weren't... good?

"Whoa, Roxy are you okay? You're pure white!" Alex said putting a hand on my cold face.

"Guys... is there's anyone watching me?" I whispered in such a low voice I barley recognized it.

"No one else is really around Rox... there is a fat ugly crow." Daniel scoffed

"Where's Rachel? She's never late!" I realized.

"Actually... you're right. I have no idea." Daniel responded.

We sat on the curb and waited for another twenty minutes until deciding to walk home.

After another twenty minutes Alex told me we were home. I could feel the difference from the gravel to the grass.

"This isn't faire!" I heard Rachel yelled. I took a step forward and one of my brothers grabbed my arm,

"Wait." Alex whispered.

"Rachel it's not that we don't want you to go... we need you!" That was my Mom...

I suddenly heard our screen door slam.

"FINE! Then I'll leave without you're blessing." I heard a car door and an engine

"Rachel?" I said confused and almost broken.

"Roxy..." Daniel warned.

"RACHEL." I yelled trying to go forward.

Despite our four year age gap, Rachel was my best friend. She was the one who made me feel like a special girl despite having no damn vision.

The car's engine roared away and my brothers guided me to the house. I heard my Mom crying and sighed. I left my family and felt the walls to go upstairs. I remembered rooms and went into Rachel's. I sat on her bed and lied down. The room smelt of her but the atmosphere felt different.

"She left... for college that's what the fight was about. There's nothing but her bed and a few things left in here." Alex walked in and I heard rustling. "She made it into Stanford apparently... Dad and Mom wanted her here to help..." Alex trailed off.

"Help? Help with me." I realized and a growl entered my tone.

"I'm not sure you're the help Rox." Alex rushed. I felt a tear hit my cheek and I stood stomping down the stairs.

"I can't believe you." I said out in the open... wow I must look stupid.

"Roxanne?" It was my dad.

"You and Mom. You were trying to force Rachel to stay? She's twenty! She has had to look after me for sixteen years because you guys were too busy! She got into Stanford, **STANFORD!** Doesn't that mean anything to you? Aren't you proud of your eldest child?" I didn't wait for the answer and made my way back up the stairs and to my room.

After locking my door I found the phone and dialled Rachel's cell phone number.

"_**Hey you got Rachel... fortunately I'm either on my way to Stanford or screen a call, maybe too busy... leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"**_ I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hey Rach... I'm really happy for you and I want you to know I never would've made you stay... I love you and good luck." I closed the phone and put my head in my pillows.

After a while I opened my eyes... typical blackness like every moment but I immediately knew I had to get out of the house... nothing bad but I knew I would suffocate if I was in here any longer.

I didn't hear anything which made me think it was dark and everyone was asleep. I quietly opened the door and slipped out the screen door.

I took slow careful steps pulling my sweater closer. After a little while of walking the wind picked up and I stopped, as lame as it sounds... I knew someone else was here now. If you're reading you might be able to tell I was **not** in the mood.

"Listen whoever you are go away. I am not in the mood." Damn...my voice sounded scared. Stupid sniffle voice!

I waited for a response and felt my foot hit was felt like a bench. I casually felt my way around and I'm sure look a little strange but like I was attempting to be seductive, now I _really_ wished no one was here.

"And what makes you think I care what mood you're in?" Screw seductive bench sitting whoever this was had a seductive voice!

"Well to be honest I don't care, if you care what mood I am in." I said strongly.

"Really?" As good as I am with hearing tones... he sounded often surprised and he hid it.

"Yes so if you don't mind I will enjoy my walk at..." CRAP. I had no clue what time it was.

"You don't own a watch or a cell phone, seems you're pretty helpless to me." Something in his voice changed like it was lustful... but not sex-related like craving.

Something happened and I couldn't figure it out... I didn't hear footsteps but things moved near my feet, I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Scream and I –"

"Scream at what?" I asked in his hand blankly. This guy did know I couldn't see right? I mean why else would I be wearing sunglasses at night... What I was upset about what well... I have no fighting skills, I think this guy might kill me, my sister left me and yet I felt so calm I could convince myself I was at a spa...

"What?" He asked. I brought my hands up slowly and removed my stupid sunglasses.

"You're blind..." His voice changed again and it was relieved yet disappointed.

"Is that a problem?" I asked stupidly.

"Not at all." The same lust filled his voice again. His hands gripped my forearms... oh NOW my panic kicks in.

"Let go!" I yelled. One hand left my arm and covered my mouth.

"I'll be seeing you... Roxanne." The presence I felt left and I could almost feel the hands still on my forearms. Besides... how did he know my name?

"Roxy?" My ears perked up,

"Stefan?" I asked very confused.

"What are you doing out here at 1:15 AM?" I scoffed.

"I could ask you the same question!" I replied smugly.

"Roxy no offence but you're new and well blind."

"I like you Stefan you can say blind and not act like you're offending me!" I smiled.

"Roxy how about I help you home?" He offered. I stood and instantly felt him take a hand.

"Well I guess you could... I mean home would probably be a good idea... so why are you out here?" I asked again

"I will need your address and I'll answer if you answer first." He replied.

"Homes are dull?" I questioned. I gave Stefan my address and he brought me safely home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roxy." Stefan told me.

"See you Salvatore." I replied waving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Whenever morning came... I realized I hadn't gotten any more sleep. Feelings crummy I grabbed a pair of jeans and felt the tag around my shirts. Rachel had thought it would be smart to put brail tags on my clothes to help me get dressed without help.

So I had my jeans over my arm and grabbed what I was told was a yellow long sleeve shirt along with a white tank top. I put my jacket and bag on my bag as well.

I pulled on my jeans and bra and heard a knock,

"Who is it?" I asked pausing with my tank top between my hands,

"It's me honey." My Mom said. I sighed but reluctantly replied,

"Come in." My Mom and Rachel had seen me naked more time then I could count so I held my tank top and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Morning... look about yesterday- dear god Roxanne!" My Mom exclaimed.

"What, WHAT!" I yelled scared.

"You're arms... "My mind flashed to my mystery seductive guy from the earlier hours "They're bruised!" She pressed lightly but it felt like tons,

"OW! STOP IT!" I jerked away.

"Honey... if you're upset about Rachel this is no way-" I laughed.

"You think I did this to myself? You're joking right?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Roxy those bruises were either done yourself or someone else did them for you... and why are your veins so bright... they look so close to your skin." She asked running fingers up my arms,

"How exactly should I know? Blind remember!" I yelled.

"But Roxanne... they're bright everywhere... up your arms across your chest! I should take you to a doctor!" She exclaimed. I once again jerked away and pulled on my tank top then shirt.

"Why, I'm not mad at myself, I'm mad at you and dad! You two pushed Rachel away, she'll probably never visit. She was my best friend and now she's gone. I might as well be a vampires' tasty snack!" I exclaimed stomping out of my room but slowing down in front of the stairs.

I met up with my brothers near the door and I was told we were taking the bus.

Once we got to school I laughed because I told it was a big yellow bus and Jeremy was actually waiting for me to get off the bus.

"Morning guys!" I said when I heard their voices.

"Hey Roxy!" I heard Bonnie, a girl I met yesterday.

"Roxy." Stefan said, I could hear the smirk.

"Ste-" I stopped began I couldn't hold in my laughter. After taking a breath I calmly said, "Hello Stefan."

We all sat at a table where I talked with Jeremy until I heard a high pitched laugh and Elena mumbled to Stefan,

"Why is he here?" I turned to the laugh,

"Who's he Elena?" The silence had me guessing that people starred. I felt that eerie stare again and went cold.

"Whoa, Roxy you okay?" Well Jeremy just confirmed it.

"Hey guys! Who's the newbie?" I had no idea who this was but the voice was already hurting my ears.

"Um, this is Roxanne... Roxy this is Caroline and her friend... Damon." Elena said with disgust in her voice.

"Hi Roxy! Welcome!" Caroline said. I shook her hand then a strong hand gripped mine.

"Hello Roxanne." The voice struck a nerve and my muscles shrank stiff.

"Roxy?" Jeremy asked touching my arm. I ripped my hand away from this Damon and I got up. I wanted to leave without looking like an idiot...

"Hey Roxy, how about I take you to your locker." Stefan said touching my shoulder lightly. I nodded without a word and let him bring me inside.

"Why did you take me inside?" I asked my voice shaking with uncertainty.

"He was there last night in the park wasn't he? You can tell by his voice." No smirk laced our conversation.

"Maybe." Was my only answer.

"He's my brother." Stefan told me after a second.

"What is up with you Salvatore's being out so late?" I exclaimed feeling stressed.

Silence filled us when I suddenly saw a blurb of...

"What was that?" I said thrusting my finger in front of me.

"That is my eye... wait you saw something?" Stefan asked gaining excitement.

"It's gone now but what color is it?" I asked getting my mind away from my fear.

"Blue?" He questioned.

"I saw BLUE!" I yelled hugging Stefan and jumping up and down. When Stefan went to hug me back I flinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I paused for a moment and cautiously rolled up my sleeves and heard nothing,

"Stefan?" I whispered.

"Damon did this..." I think he meant to ask that but it came out like a statement.

"I guess... I guess know his voice." As soon as the words flew from my mouth I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey there you are!" In a swift motion Stefan pulled down my shirt sleeve.

"Here we are...Class. I have class." I determined.

"I'll take you!" Bonnie offered. I smiled weakly.

"Sweet!" Bonnie pulled me near the door and I quickly stopped her,

"NO! Not outside... long way is better?" I questioned.

"You're really odd... but it's really cool." She concluded taking me through the school.

"I've been here a few days and way too much stress and drama has happened." I grumbled. I was sure by Bonnie's hesitation she thought I was a nut-job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So Roxanne how are you getting along?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Fine?" I said a little confused as to why he kept me after class. Lunch was here and my stomach called.

"I'm just a little worried today you didn't participate much, is everything alright?" He asked going to touch my arms. I quickly backed away,

"No offence sir but I've been here two days and I'm running late for lunch." As rude as I was I made it out of class where to my luck (and I'll admit slight annoyance) Jeremy had come to get me... it seemed he was everywhere I was lately...

"Hey want some lunch?" He asked. I jangled the change in my pocket,

"I have money but I really have to talk to Stefan." I said politely.

"What about?" He asked walking me in a direction,

"Just some stuff we were talking about earlier." Actually the fact this creep who bruised me up was Stefan's brother had been eating away at me.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said as we stopped by a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Jeremy, Roxy." Elena's kind voice hit my ears.

I sat for a while and listened to them talk... something tells me I was blowing most of this out of proportion, because being blind a lot is set in stone for you no adventure, and as weirded out as I was I felt like I really needed to talk to Stefan about his brother.

"Gross." Bonnie mumbled,

"What?" I asked perking up.

"Caroline's outside the window with her boy toy... their making out is making me lose my appetite." She paused for a moment as I grew uncomfortable. "That's weird." Bonnie said slowly.

"What?" I asked yawning.

"Her boy toy is starring at you in the window." I sat up straight as I heard his voice through my head,

_I'll be seeing you... Roxanne_ I still don't understand HOW he knew my name.

Since Rachel was gone, I needed my life to go smoothly, I have the friends down, good home, loving sibling and even a creepy teacher. Point is I did NOT need a creepy guy.

"Hey Elena you're friends with Caroline right?" I asked

"Yeah why?" She asked slowly.

"I want to get to know her! Will you take me outside?" I lied.

"Uh-" Bonnie cut off Elena's response.

"I have to talk to Caroline anyways! I'll take you!" I smiled.

Once we got outside I stood awkwardly while Bonnie talked to Caroline.

"Hey Caroline I finally drew the plan for the Science project, Roxy talk to Damon I'll be right back" I nodded to Bonnie and Damon said,

"They're at a table." I felt him take a step closer.

"I can guess." I replied trying to harness the bitch in me.

"You didn't tell anyone about our fun last night did you?" He asked whispering.

"You make it sound like me has sex or something." I pulled my hair away from my face,

"Don't... it looks better down." He said almost softly before pulling my hands down, I quickly ripped them away from his grip.

"Look don't touch me, stop watching me and never show up near me again." I said getting louder by every demand.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He whispered near my ear. I took a big step back.

"See that... stop it!" I hissed.

"So even if I can't compel you with my eyes my voice still does it." He realized sounding happy with himself.

"No! Now stop!" I said sounded as if I was begging.

"I won't lie blind girl you fascinate me..." He said,

"Well stop being fascinated by me! And I have a name! I believe you know it! You creeped-" I began to babble when I heard Bonnie,

"Hey guys." I quickly turned around,

"Hey Bonnie!" I smiled. As we walked inside I leaned on Bonnie and whispered.

"I really hate that guy." I hissed she laughed,

"He's not that bad once you get to know him... although Stefan is the only one who really knows him... being brothers and all. So, what's your next class?" Bonnie asked me

"AP English actually... I got switched last minute." I told her surprisingly. I was nervous because I was in eleventh grade while all my new friends were seniors (minus Jeremy he was a year below me)

"Hey no way! I have that with Stefan right now too!" As weird as it sounded something about Bonnie's voice was so awesome. Calm and happy...

As we walked to class Bonnie brought an unexpected subject up,

"So Roxy... do you know everything you have on?" I laughed a little.

"From bras to underwear yeah." I replied.

"So jewellery too?" I nodded "Your crystal necklace... do you know what it means?" She asked. My hand automatically flew up. I wore two necklaces that I never took off. One was a looped triangle, Celtic symbol for protection and sisterhood. Then the crystal Bonnie referred to was a Tiger's Eye crystal that was again for protection, luck, power and so on... basically GOOD things.

"Tiger's eye, why?" I asked calmly.

"Just wondering... I come from Salem witches so it's cool you know a background for something like that."

"Hey Roxy." I recognized my two brothers talk in unison,

"Alex, Daniel." I said walking by.

I was between Stefan and a window with Bonnie in front of me.

"Roxy." I heard near the end of class, I looked around and heard Stefan,

"Mr. Kellen asked you something."

"Uh... pass?" I guessed.

"Ms. Monroe I hope since a sophomore such as yourself was good enough to get into my class you might pay more attention next time." A bitterness filled his voice and I guess he was an old cranky guy. I heard the bell rang and I was quick to leave class.

"Whoa there girl, do you even know where you're going?" Bonnie asked I simply sighed and earned a, "Okay let's go tell me where your next class is."

"I'm not feeling very well Bonnie... I should go to the office." I lied,

"I have a spare, I'll take you Roxy" Stefan nudged my back and I knew this was our window to talk.

AN: Okay so thank to everyone who's reviewing this story, suscribing, favoriting and so on. I just want to make a side note saying right now Damon has done nothing but freak her out and scare her. He's very fascinated with Maggie. When Maggie see's Stefan eye color it's fluke. Sometimes this does happen with blind people... trust me her sight become a bigger issue/thing later on :)** I have also changed the character's name from Margaret/Maggie to Roxanne/Roxy **Thanks!, Katie


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Little authors note before the main chapter... Some of you are confused if you haven't gotten it, I changed the name of the main character. I'm already using Maggie for another story so I changed it to Roxanne/Roxy. I might've misspelled it as Roxanna, so if you see that or anyplace I forgot to change Maggie to Roxy, please let me know :) Thanks! Katie**

**Chapter Six**

"Should I really take you to the office?" Stefan asked as we turned a corner.

"Of course not! But I do want to go outside." I told him as I felt the breeze hit my face.

**Later that night...**

"Roxy, dinner." My Dad said lightly tapping on my door. I closed my book (brail of course).

"I'll eat later. I had a big lunch Dad." I called back in a daze. I lied back on my bed, my mind still on my conversation with Stefan earlier.

"_So what did Damon say ex_actly?_" Stefan asked as we sat on a hill. I lied back onto the grass and ran my hands through my soft hair._

"_For starters he had no idea I was blind... he sounded like he was going to pounce on me or something, I don't know how to explain it. Anyways, he told me not to scream and I asked scream at what then he found out I was blind and it only seemed to excite him or something... then he grabbed my arms, I tried to fight back and I guess he heard you and told me he would see me soon and somehow knew my name." I told Stefan in a relax tone._

"_Roxy you have to try and stay away from him. He's dangerous and unstable." Stefan warned. I sat up alert._

"_What why?" I asked scared._

"_He's done bad things and I'm already unhappy he's here." Stefan said as 'final statement'_

"_Stefan cut the crap. I know there's something else. He had a tone in voice... like he was hungry. So unless you plan to tell me your brother is a cannibal I suggest you tell me what is up with you and your brother." I said fed up with all the mysteriousness._

"_What do you mean my brother and I?" He asked confused. _

"_COME ON! I'm blind and I notice things! I mean you and Elena are never happy when Damon is around, you and Damon both have that weird voice thing going on whenever you talk it's like a trance or something... Damon is fascinated with a blind girl I mean HOW is that normal! You two are out at 1:00 AM Bonnie is way too calm for everything and, and-" I stopped to breathe when Stefan sighed._

"_Roxy-" Stefan began_

"_AND Damon has called me Roxanne anytime he has said my name. Damon and Stefan Salvatore? Not exactly normal names... kind of old don't you think? Besides I barley felt Damon grab me I mean it hurt but to leave bruises that freaked my Mom out and you-" Stefan suddenly grabbed my shoulder,_

"_Your Mom saw them?" I shrugged and answered,_

"_She freaked out at the bruises then my veins... so what?" I asked getting annoyed at whatever was being kept from me._

"_Listen Roxy... Mystic Falls is a quiet town... strange things happen." I rolled my eyes_...

I rolled over and picked up the phone. I wanted to call Rachel but I had been trying since yesterday and I hadn't gotten anything. I was beginning to think she blamed me...

I walked down the stairs,

"Roxy I'm glad you- Roxy where are you going? Roxanne!" I heard my father shout as I walked outside. I heard the screen and I began to run. I guess I liked being stupid... running into the woods when I cant see anything. As I began to run I blocked out the shouting and I suddenly felt two arms on my hips and I stopped everything, I felt a weird whooshing sound pulsing in my ears and I was suddenly on the ground.

I took deep breaths and felt someone on me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked both tired and confused.

"You need to learn not to be so stupid... you almost ran into a tree." He said making me sound like a complete idiot. I knew it was Damon and my head was still on the cannibal theory so I quickly pulled my knees to my chest and backed away.

"What no thanks to your savior? I saw you talking to my brother today... what did you two talk about?" He asked determined.

"What you two are. Or at least what you are." I said glaring at the voice.

"Really? I'm surprised my own brother sold me out." He said with a laugh.

"It's gross. Look I told you to stay away from me." I stood up slowly.

"I save your life and you call me gross! Wow, you're good, besides if you were smart you wouldn't be calling a vampire gross, they might not like it." I stood alerted,

"Wait what? Vampire. So not only are you a cannibal you're the crazy one!" I said in utter disbelief.

"Cannibal... you thought I was a cannibal!" Damon was full on laughing now.

"You say it like it's not even a possibility..." I said getting slower. My mind started going through everything and I realized maybe he wasn't crazy because the way he acted would reflect a 'vampire' the compel me with his eyes, their voice... why they're out so late. Why Damon sounded so hungry around an easy target,

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled now freaked out.

"Did a light bulb go off?" He asked smirking.

"B-But... myth and s-sunlight." I said taking deep breaths.

"You don't have to understand it to know it real Roxanne." My fear disappeared .

"STOP calling me that! I'm not four!" I argued

"Really...you're arguing with a vampire?" I sat on the grass,

"If you were such a scary vampire you would've killed me already." I grumbled I was suddenly being held my waist against a tree,

"Don't tempt me, Roxanne." I pushed on his hands.

"Put me down already! Fine, you're big and evil alright!" I said getting annoyed and feeling slightly helpless. After he let me down another light bulb went off,

"Wait! So if you and Stefan are blood brothers... and you're a... that. Wouldn't that make him one too!" I stated but meant to asked.

"Aren't you a smart one?" I sighed.

"Listen can you just take me home?" I asked feeling annoyed that he had to be the one to take me home.

"Why should I? You called me gross. It hurt so bad." I rolled my eye and pulled up my sleeve.

"YOU were the one who freaked out Stefan and my mother with these stupid bruises! What did you do to my veins anyways?" I asked bitterly.

"Every had to get a needle? They have to make veins appear... I was preparing-" I held up my hands,

"I swear if the next statement is about eating me I swear!" I was suddenly thrown over Damon shoulders.

"Do you want to go home or what?" He asked annoyed at my babbling.

"Proceed." I grumbled and let him 'zoom' or whatever me all the way home.

"Your welcome." I heard him say after I gained my balance back.

"Okay." I said walking toward my house.

"See you soon Roxanne." I heard him say, I turned around and complained,

"Is that your catch phrase or something!" I yelled, I heard the screen door open,

"ROXY!" Daniel and Alex hugged me and I waited for the sarcastic response.

"Guys this is Damon." I said using my hand to point where I remembered he was.

"Who?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah Rox, no one is here." I clenched my jaw.

"Right... Listen promise me you two will only leave me tomorrow for classes okay?" I asked hugging them back.

"Sure Roxy.." Daniel said confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Roxy what's going on?" Alexander asked.

"Whatever do you mean Alex?" I asked grabbing a set of pyjama's from my drawer.

"Well... it's been bugging me for the past week and a half. You've been clinging to Dan and I and ignoring your friends, it's just not like you at all!" Alex complained.

"I'm sorry Alex; I'll try to do my best to be less clingy." I said rolling my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"No Roxy! I didn't mean-" I cut off my little brother by slamming the bathroom door in his face,

"Okay Alex, whatever!" I yelled turning on the water and putting body wash into the hot water for a bubble bath.

I plugged in my iPod into the doc on the sink and got undressed slowly slipping into the tub. After pressing _play_ on the remote I sunk into the bath and bubbles.

For a long time I just hummed to whatever songs played, I don't know how long I sat in there but eventually I pulled the drain. I pulled the towel from the towel rack and tucked it around my body before getting out.

I quietly sung to an old song by Queen,

"Ooh, let me feel your heart beat (Grow faster, faster)

Ooh, ooh can you feel my love heat." I begun to dance and hum when I heard,

"I'd like for you and I to go romancing,

Say the word – your wish is my command." I jumped and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and heard the all too familiar laugh from the window.

"Nice dance." I growled and stomped over to the open window, closed it and dropped the blinds.

I hugged the towel closer to my body and went to leave with my hand on the knob, I heard a knock on the glass.

I huffed and walked over to the window, I slowly opened it,

"What?" I growled.

"Awe, does little Roxanne not like my lovely voice?" Damon said in a terrible British voice.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing here? Especially at this particular moment?" I groaned.

"Well Miss. Monroe, you've become a ghost in the social world. Some of us are confused. Besides, I miss our witty banters." He told me as a shrug.

"Witty... ha. Listen Damon, please just go away. This is getting both creepy and awkward." After that came out I noticed a change in his voice.

"Listen, whatever has happened to you is beginning to piss me off... you find out the new little town you moved to isn't normal, so you freak out and hide?"

"Damon I-" I began only to have him cut me off.

"I thought you were close with that witch girl, Bonnie or something. I bet you've been so oblivious you didn't notice she hasn't been at school. Her Grand-mother died two days ago." I stopped tapping my foot.

"What? How?" I asked softly

"A spell... it took everything in her." The sadness in his voice put me in alert.

"Damon... are you showing compassion?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course not. Something happened that affected me. Drop it." He snapped. I sighed and quickly went behind the shower curtain and pulled on my pyjamas. When i came back out I wasn't sure if he was still here.

"Personally I liked the towel better." I scoffed and opened the window wider,

"Alright Salvatore, come on. You're clearly not leaving and I'm bored. You're pissed at whatever happened that night so let's go." I said defeated.

"Excuse me? What the hell makes you think-"

"Oh would you shut up! I invite you in or whatever! Just get in here!" I hissed.

"Your wish is my command." I heard two feet hit the tile.

"Okay my room is right across the hall now do your zoom, zoom thing or whate-"

"We're here." I patted my bed to make sure.

"Okay so what happened?" I asked after lying comfortably in bed.

"You aren't a shrink and I don't 'talk' about my problems." He scoffed.

"Well you came in didn't you? So you might as well spill I've got nothing else to do." I said rolling my eyes.

"_**If**_ I do... will you finally admit my voice attracts you?" I felt my bed shift and I sighed.

"Sure... why not." I said sarcastically.

"It started years ago with a girl named Katherine..."

Damon spent hours telling me with my little questions. He would disappear if he heard someone coming but eventually I began to fall asleep and the sound of his voice only make me calm enough to sleep in the presence of such a **'dangerous'** and **'evil'** guy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person's POV**

After a few hours of Damon's stories... he hid one moment when he heard footsteps to Roxy's door.

But when Mrs. Monroe left, he went to sit back on the bed and saw his new fascination asleep and for a while he watched her with a smile on his face.

Katherine had hurt him deeply and right now he felt like he was missing something when he saw Katherine wasn't in the tomb waiting to be rescued... seeing Elena only reminded him of this every day.

Damon slid beside Roxy and moved a piece of the hair he loved from her face to behind her ear.

He spent the night, sleeping lightly; he only woke when he heard someone near the door... and when Roxy turned over and snuggled right into Damon's chest, although this surprised him he gladly lied down in happiness.

**Roxy's POV**

"Roxy, time to get up!" A knock at the door woke me up. I breathed in and I smelled a scent of leather and whiskey, I moved closer when I heard,

"That's the second time your Mom's come around...what do you say I show back up here and take you to school?" I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back,

"So I spend one night in a room with you and suddenly you're willing to drive me to school?" I asked sarcastically.

"I figured I could save you from the mini-Gilbert." He said helping me stand and smoothed my hair.

"Jeremy... yeah he's a little attached?" I said yawning.

"Here, get dressed and I'll be back in an hour." I took the clothes Damon handed me and felt him lean closer,

"Okay." I said as I felt his breath on my forehead. He leaned away and I heard my window open and I went into my bathroom to get changed and brushed my teeth. Once I went downstairs I was happy and slightly grinning.

"Why are you so happy young lady?" My mother's voice rang through my ears.

"Oh just... a good sleep. Hey Mom, is what I'm wearing... matching?" I asked sceptical about Damon's choices.

"Yes... it's a little unlike you but it matches. Anyways I heard you talking in your sleep a few times last night... almost like you were carrying on a conversation; but every time I opened your door you were asleep and no one was there." I smiled to myself and slowly ate some toast.

"Morning Mom, Rox." The twins said running downstairs.

"Hey guys... um you two are bussing alone today." I said sipping some orange juice.

"What? How exactly do you plan to get to school?" Alex asked.

"My friend is driving me." I said before walking into the living room and sitting.

It wasn't long before I heard a car honk and I ran out the door,

"BYE!" I yelled grabbing my bag on the way.

"Well, well you actually wore what I gave you, you trust me!" He said in a high voice. I sighed and got into the car,

"Yeah, yeah. Listen you promised me a drive to school so get going!" I said smiling.

"So you have to hold your up to your end of the bargain." Damon said suddenly.

"I do... what bargain?" I asked confused.

"I told you everything now, admit you find my voice... sexy!" I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Damon you're voice is just SO DAMN SEXY!" I shouted as we stopped. I couldn't help but laugh.

I heard some girl scowl and walk away,

"Damon who was that?" I asked slowly.

"Caroline." He answered simply. I felt my cheeks redden and I buried my face into my hands.

"Oi." I groaned.

Damon helped me out and we walked into the school and out to the field when I heard him whispered,

"Bonnie in ten steps." I took his lead and put her in a big hug,

"R-Roxy?" Her voice sounded tired and I only hugged her tighter.

"Don't talk, just hug." I said. I felt her hug back.

"Welcome back Roxy!" Jeremy said going to hug me but I subtly punched his arm playfully,

"Thanks Jeremy! Sorry it's just some stuff was said and I needed some time to-"

"Roxy." A snooty voice broke my apology,

"Oh hey Caroline, right?" I said quietly.

"Yes. And now I know why Damon broke up with me." I turned back to the group as Caroline stomped into the school. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Guys... I may not be able to see but I can _feel_ your eyes burning into my skin." I whispered.

"It's just... what exactly did Caroline mean?" Bonnie asked with a grin in her voice.

"Nothing it's just... as different as it sounds, Damon gave me that eye opener that I needed and he picked me up at home, drove me to school. It's no big deal." I shrugged

After going inside Stefan pulled me aside,

"Roxy... I told you Damon was-"

"Evil and all that stuff I know but thanks for leaving out the whole undead part. Yeah Stefan, I know. See I thought Damon was a cannibal or something but after he let it slip when he thought I knew he was a vampire, everything made sense. Besides, how did I not know Bonnie was a real witch?" I hissed at him.

"How- I can't believe he told you." Stefan cursed.

"Oh please. I mean I've known him shorter than you and- oh never mind I have class!" I said going to my locker.

Classes were dull as I felt any one of my friends burning holes into my head. At lunch I wanted to find Damon because I felt comfortable with him... well how comfortable can you really be around a vampire.

"Hey Roxy...thanks." Bonnie said hugging me

"Hey no problem I'm really sorry about your Grandmother." I said smiling.

"Hey girls." Jeremy's voice popped up and I mentally sighed.

"Hey Jeremy..." I said slowly. I suddenly heard Bonnie say,

"Oh! Okay I'll see you later." Bonnie quickly scurried away.

"So Roxy..."

"Yeah Jeremy?" I asked with anxious tones in my voice.

"I know this may be a little quick but you want to go to a movie Friday night?" I bit my lip.

"Wow Jeremy... I would but I... I just don't think. Listen Jeremy, you're a great guy and you've been so nice to me but I'm really just not into dating at the moment, and you're a lot like a brother to me."

"Oh..." Was his only response.

"Jeremy-"

"Well, well, well. Hello little Roxanne." I felt relief dwell in my chest.

"Damon, hi!" I turned around when I felt Damon put his hand on my lower back.

"Listen kid, I'm going to steal her for a second." Damon moved me outside,

"Thanks." I sighed.

"That was really funny." He said laughed. I hit his chest,

"Stop it. That was sweet." I mumbled.

"So Roxanne...what would you do if _**I**_ asked you on a date?" Damon said trying to be subtle.

"Well if you did I would get to make fun of you for having a crush on a human. I said teasing him but pinching his cheek, He grabbed my hand,

"I don't think so." He said in a low voice.

"Oh really? Then why did you just ask me out and why haven't you killed me?" I asked. Damon's hand stroked a part of my hair and down my cheek. The silence was killing me and I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him... maybe his voice was seducing me.

"Roxy..." Damon said,

"You called me Ro-" and that's when it happened!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so sorry for the bug delay, I've been MAJORLY busy and school has been harassing me /3 Forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Nine**

"You called me Ro-" And that's when it happened!

"Roxanna Monroe to the office, Roxanna Monroe to the office." My shoulders sagged, but I continued to lean forward again,

"I can be late." I mumbled. Damon put a finger to my lips.

"Elena's walking over with both a pissed and determined looks, I'll see you later." Damon said before leaving.

"Roxy, I really need to talk to you." Elena's voice was no longer sweet, but stern.

"Can we talk as you walk me to the office?" I asked bored.

"Fine." She sighed. "So now that you know about Stefan and Damon... do you know about Damon's past? Things he's done?" She asked sceptically.

"Some... but whoever he _was_ he isn't like that anymore." I corrected.

"He's a _**vampire**_; they don't change so easily or quickly." She reminded me.

"I know that but-"

"So then you know Caroline was his blood toy, and Damon lost the love of his life therefore he could snap at any second?" She asked as we stopped (my guess, at the office)

"Ah! Ms. Monroe, please come in!" I heard Principal Angelo's voice. I left Elena's side and felt a hand take my arm.

"What's the smell?" I shouted covering my nose as we entered a room.

"That would be your freshman brothers. They released a stink bomb in the Science hallway." I groaned,

"Guys!" I said rubbing my eyes, "So why am I here?" I asked confused

"Well, your parents were unavailable, along with your older sister Rachel. You were the next one along the list."

"What do you want me to do? They help me around and I'm still in school." I said in an obvious tone.

"We would just like to inform you encase you get to inform your parents before we can."

"Sure, fine. Can I go now?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, of course." I walked between my brothers until we were down the hall,

"Idiots!" I hissed whacking both their heads with my hand.

"HEY!" They hissed.

"I was about to kiss someone till your stupid stunt hit the intercom!" I hissed.

"Kiss... kiss who?" Daniel asked.

"None of your business." I snuffed.

"What is up with you lately! First you were all clingy then now your all moody, running off at night and-" I stopped and grabbed the collars of their shirts.

"What I do it **NONE** of your business first of all, and second! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I need you to run my life for me. I have friends and...others. I can live my life how I want." I growled. I could've used a dramatic exit but being blind...

"So you're done?" I looked around,

"Elena?" I asked feeling lucky... very lucky.

"Roxy, we **really** need to finish that important conversation. The one about-" I rushed up to the voice,

"Right, right okay well let's go." I said pulling Elena away.

"Class starts in a few minutes..." Elena realized.

"So if this conversation is so damn important, why don't we just skip? I mean come on... like you've never skiped." I said in an obvious tone.

"Fine... okay." Elena said as I smiled in victory of convincing her so easily.

It was a while before Elena and I stopped... the energy was strange.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" She asked.

"No not really considering I'm blind and new to town, but I do feel an... odd energy." I admitted.

"This is the tomb where Damon _didn't_ find Katherine, I almost died, and Bonnie's grandmother did her last spell." Elena told me. I sat on a stump and sighed,

"Is this supposed to make me feel bad about hanging out with Damon, I mean no one forced Bonnie's grandmother to perform that spell right? Besides, it shows Damon couldn't be that terrible if he held out for all this time for one woman... he truly loved her." I said rubbing my shoes in the dirt.

"Why are you defending him, he is not a good person! He's not even ALIVE!" Elena exclaimed and I stood up within an instant,

"Oh okay so you want to get on that boat... Stefan hasn't always been a good man and to add to your alive comment-" I began,

"I know, I know Stefan isn't either... I promised Stefan that I would do this because you're one of the people that we all click with all of us and Stefan said that despite the short amount of time you feel like a sister to him." Elena said in a soft voice.

"Gee, thanks but I am sick and tired of living the pampered life. Damon is different than the perfectly safe life I've been forced to live! My parents might as well have put me in a soft cushioned room!" I yelled putting a hand to my chest, out of habit to try and control my breathing.

"Awe, I hear cushioned rooms are comfy." A low sick sounding voice filled my ears and I reached out for Elena,

"Who are you?" Elena's voice sounded scared but she stood with her back to mine and gripped my hand.

"Don't worry about that... Just know we're watching you Roxanne. " I turned my body around,

"Are you a vampire?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Excuse me?" The woman's voice asked.

"Alright so I'm taking that as a yes, what is with you weirdo vampires knowing my name! I'm an annoying blind chick! HOW IS THAT INTERESTING!- AH!" I yelled freaking out and suddenly moving and felt a hand around my stomach.

Once we stopped I put my head in the person chest and inhaled.

"Hey Damon." I said in a breath,

"Hello stupid Roxy." A smiled broke out on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Person POV**

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she saw Damon Salvatore quickly run in and grab the girl of her prey, Roxanne Monroe.

"Salvatore." She hissed. He was the one who had killed her little brother Dylan.

Veronica Arthon had been hunting for Damon. As she hunted for him, she found more people who had been betrayed or seeked revenged and now... they watched him, stalked him, waited for a weekend to destroy him with. Veronica had been the one who had found her.

Poor Damon, she recognized it from how he acted around and look at Katherine, Damon had fallen in love again with a blind girl! A human! Even better, a blind girl is such an easy prey...except Damon watched her too...

"At least he left me a snack." Veronica smirked and approached the girl she had learned as Elena Gilbert.

"Who are you?" Elena hissed,

"Don't worry... I've been storing this hunger, it'll be over quick." Veronica promised.

Laughter erupted behind Veronica through the trees. When she turned she saw a couple of teenagers walking.

Elena took the opportunity to grab a big branch.

"Go away!" Elena hissed and struck the unknown vampire over the head with all her force.

"Not so fast, little snack." Veronica hissed scratching her arm.

"HELP!" Elena shouted.

"Hello?" A voice called, Veronica bared her fangs to Elena and threw her to the ground, running afterward.

"Elena!" Jeremy said running towards his sister.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked rubbing her head,

"Fine, what happened?" He asked helping his sister up.

"Nothing I fell, who's this?" Elena asked bringing her brother closer.

"I'm Hannah, nice to meet you Elena." Hannah said extending her hand, Elena looked up her arm and saw the extensive veins. She turned around,

"Jeremy we're going home now." Elena stated her voice was stone.

**Roxy's POV**

"What do you plan to do?" Damon asked lying beside me,

"Do I have to do anything?" I asked feeling free.

"You plan to lie in the middle of the forest forever?" He asked.

"Well no, there's one thing I've wanted to do but life has been getting in the way." I complained.

"Okay, do it." Damon suggested, I could feel his eyes watching me. I sat up and sighed.

"Where are your shoulders?" I asked, holding my hands out, Damon quickly put my hands on his shoulders. I felt his breath and quickly leaned in, but Damon caught me first.

In five simple words:

**I like kissing Damon Salvatore**

Damon pulled me closer for a second and I moved my hand into his hair, when we pulled away I stayed close,

"Wow... nothing." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked confused and almost offended.

"No! No, I meant things have stopped us from kissing before and now nothing, so yay." I said lying back on the grass with a smile.

"So who was that in the forest?" I asked after a moment.

"Veronica Arthon. I sucked her brother dry years age, like over a hundred year ago... she was Katherine's best friend." Damon said steeling beside me.

"You killed her brother?" I asked alarmed

"It was before I had control over the hunger. I have no idea who turned her, but now I get to water you more." Damon said with a smirk in his voice.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I challenged turning over on my right, facing him.

"Because Veronica tried to get you once, she'll try again. I have to protect you." He said in a bored voice.

"For a big scary vampire, who hates humans, you seem to like me." I teased.

"I've told you everything about my life, I have to make sure you don't reveal it all." He lied.

"You stink at lying when you don't try." I informed him.

"I'll take you home." He said pulling me up and zooming off.

"I'll see you later." I whispered.

"Of course you will, Roxy watch." Damon reported, I laughed and Damon gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye." I said in a happy voice before walking inside.

"Roxy?" I stopped and turned around,

"Rachel?" I said fazed.

"Hey!" She rushed up and hugged me, a little slowly I hugged back.

"You've been gone for like three weeks..." I realized pulling away,

"And you got a boyfriend!" Rachel noted.

"He's not really – Never mind. What are you doing back? Where are Mom and Dad? The twins!" I asked drilling out questions.

"Relax... they're out for dinner. I wanted to talk to you. Listen, I'm living off campus near Stanford, I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me?"

"Mom and Dad would never let me." I said sitting down.

"Actually they're the ones who are insisting, they said since I left you've been acting out-" I cut her off by saying,

"Oh okay so they can make that judgment? Maybe after you left I realized I can live freely instead of being sheltered. No Rachel, you left. Go back. I've found people who care for me, when I need it." I said feeling annoyed that I've had to give **another** independence speech today.

"I'll talk to Mom and Dad but they told me you're leaving the house alone. That's stupid! You can't see!" I let a screech pass through my lips.

"HONESTLY! You said I have a life, but _now_ you saw I have to have someone with me at all times? God make up your mind!" I yelled stomping upstairs.

I later heard my parents and brothers come home, I got annoyed of hearing their muffled voices, I grabbed my iPod shuffle.

I closed my eyes mouthing the words to the random songs that played.

Eventually I had to leave my room for dinner, my family was smart... they sat me beside Dan.

"Roxy we really have to talk-"

"No." I said simply.

"That's it! We are your parents and we find it in your best interest to go live in California with your sister! You'll have a few days to pack and you'll leave Saturday." My Father said slamming his fists down on the table.

"Oh what ever!" I yelled, I stood walking near the door, slipping on the my sandals and walking outside.

I sat on my steps, hands under my chin, I felt the air change.

"Roxy watch?" I asked with a smirk.

"Guess he's off duty." An unknown male voice said before feeling a strong blow to my nose, sending me unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person's POV**

Veronica had sent Nicholas to retrieve what she couldn't. Damon was with Stefan, leaving Roxanne alone.

Nicholas watched from a tree as the girl stomped outside and sat on the steps of her house.

He quickly walked over and saw a smirk appear on his prey's face.

"Roxy watch?" Nicholas grinner at her blind disadvantage.

"Guess he's off duty." Nicholas hissed punching the young girl in the nose and letting her fall.

He quickly carried her away to the house him and the others.

Meanwhile, Damon lied on the couch talking to his little brother,

"Damon, I told you not to get involved." Stefan growled

"And I did anyways, are you really that surprised?" Damon asked with a cocky grin.

"Damon, she's human and vulnerable. I swear if I find one single bite mark on her-" Damon shot down his whiskey.

"You'll stake your own brother? What, she's human! I won't kill her, I can promise you that." Damon said thinking of Roxy's smiles and how she felt whenever he held her.

"You like her..." Stefan stated with a hunt of realization in his voice.

"What?" Damon bluntly

"You like Roxy... why else would you have spent so much time with her, untouched?" Stefan said with a smirk.

"I have no feelings for Roxy, alright? But I do have to go, I'll be back later." Damon said with no emotion.

'Fine, I'm going to see Elena, I'll be back later." Stefan reminded him, all Damon did was laugh, "What?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing it's just you accuse me of loving Roxy, human while you're in love with Elena, a human." Damon said.

"Elena's special." Stefan reminded him, "Besides, I didn't proclaim my love for one woman for 145 years." Stefan shot back.

Damon simply shrugged and walked out,

Damon hopped up near Roxy's window swinging into the room.

"Roxy?" He said in a low voice, not seeing her. He peeked in the bathroom and didn't see her. He looked in as many rooms as he could and find decided to use the door.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Monroe asked standing in the door.

"Is Roxy home?" Damon asked turning around slightly, seeing some footsteps too big to be Roxy's and smelling Roxy's scent along with an unknown smell.

"No. She stomped out earlier." Mr. Monroe grumbled,

"And you aren't worried? A blind girl-"

"She's perfectly fine young man, goodnight." Mr. Monroe slammed the door shut.

Damon went down the steps and saw a few drops of blood in the dirt.

"Crap." Damon hissed and ran to Elena's house.

**Roxy's POV**

I opened my eyes feeling woozy,

"Oh look, our little one awake." A voice said near my face.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked with a cracked voice. As I talked my face felt stiff, I licked above my lip and tasted dried blood.

"Don't worry we're going to fix you up." A woman's dainty hand stroked my face, and I jerked away.

"Let me leave!" I complained.

"Sure, but you have no idea where you are." The voice from the forest, when I was with Elena retorted.

"Exactly! So, since you'll be here a while you should get to know us." A woman said in a cheery voice.

"I doubt that, you'll either eat me or I'll leave." I scoffed.

"You underestimate our hunger control." A voice told me.

"Maybe we'll just wait until we've fixed you up." The woman from the forest decided before I was bumped on the head.

**Third Person's POV**

"Put down the bottle." Stefan commanded as Damon stumbled through the living room,

"Why? Whoever Veronica was working with, they got Roxy. I promised I would protect her." Damon paused and laughed, "Roxy watch."

"Damon, she's been gone two weeks." Elena reminded him.

"Elena, how do you think Stefan would feel if you were kidnapped for two weeks _at least_?" Damon put out smirking.

"Why are you comparing Roxy to me? Stefan loves me." Elena pointed out,

"Oh my GOD! Fine, I love Roxy okay? And now she's gone who knows where!" Damon slurred throwing his hands up.

"Damon, well find her. Don't worry." Stefan assured him.

"Oh okay, this is just Katherine all over again." Damon scoffed.

"Way to be optimistic." Elena grumbled whacking Damon's head.

**Roxy's POV**

My head rolled and I felt my body fall forward, free of bindings. I slowly felt around the ground/

"Finally... you're awake." A voice said clapping their hands. My mind flashed to a dream, I had two nights ago.

I had a dream someone had bit me, I remember feeling very week. A lot of pain in my body... then a warm liquid being fed to me, I squirmed so much but regardless, I felt it go down my throat.

"Let me leave!" I hissed. Two hands picked me up by the arms and threw me onto what felt like a couch.

"How do you feel?" A woman asked. I thought about it and I realized I _**did**_ feel different... I began to scratch my eyes and felt my eyelash itch, I began to blink,

"What the..." I said slowly.

"You have beautiful eyes." I woman with... bright? Hair? It was long very long... her eyes looked I couldn't explain..

"How am I a-able to-" I stuttered following her movement,

"Doc, come take a look." The woman called over a tall man, with a bright thing.

"Follow the bright light." I nodded slightly and did as instructed, still scared and worried.

"So?" The woman asked snapped her gum.

"The tales were right, the saliva and mixed blood reacted with her blood and I guess, rejuvenated her body." He told her, the woman smirked.

"Congrats kid." I stood up straight,

"What the hell happened?" I yelled, someone threw me a mirror and I gasped,

"She's feisty!" A woman said smiling.

"Basically, you can see now kids." The woman said as I moved my had in the mirror, watching in amazement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're learning so fast!" Claudia said shocked. Another week had passed adding it up to 3 weeks here in total, and somehow a lot of my distrust for these people had gone.

I had felt different since I got my sight... I was stronger and felt stronger. I did love seeing, everything the colors, shapes, objects.

"I'm so happy you're staying!" Michelle said rubbing my shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Staying?" I said slowly with a confused tone in my voice.

"Of course! Come on we have to do our lesson for today." Michelle said ending the conversation and pulling me into the 'Study Room'

Michelle was a very old and powerful witch. I guess Claudia and Nicholas and whoever else was a vampire around here thought teaching me about sight the old fashion way would take way too long. So everyday Michelle would teach me something new (colors, body parts, reading etc...) with a spell to help the process go faster and smoother.

"So letters are done, let's do words." I nodded at her. Michelle stared intently at my hand.  
Suddenly my mind flashed with all these images of letters put together which I knew were words since I had learned reading. My hand moved and I was writing.

"So where do Claudia, and them get their blood?" I asked while lying on my bed and Michelle lied in her.

"Other people... they attack anyone they want." Michelle said in a bored tone.

"They really are evil aren't they?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"They've been tainted by revenge, we all have. That's why you were-" Michelle stopped herself.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing." Michelle stopped herself.

"Michelle, why what? Why I was taken?" I demanded.

"Oh Roxy, I thought we let this go!" Michelle groaned.

"I may be very thankful I have my sight thanks to you but you took me away from my friends, my family, my lo-" I shut my mouth. The word 'love' would not escape my lips. I actually missed Damon more then I could say.

"Damon Salvatore?" Claudia said crossing her arms in the doorway.

"How do you know him?" I asked squinting at her.

"Oh we go way back... he and my brother had some stuff between them." My mind flashed to Damon's words,

_**"Veronica Arthon. I sucked her brother dry, years ago like over a hundred years ago... she was Katherine's friend."**_

"So _Claudia_] when was this?" I asked putting on a confused tone.

"Sometime in the 1800's why?" She asked locking eyes with me.

"Wondering, that's all." I shrugged and crawled into bed.

" Night." Claudia said walking out of the room.

I rolled over, not facing Michelle's face and saw the lights turn off. I pretended to sleep until I heard the soft snores from Michelle.

I pulled out an old gym bag from under the bed Michelle slept on (I found it a few days after I got to see)

I saw a few sets of clothes that 'Claudia' had picked up for me and I stuffed them into a bag.  
I remained quiet as I snuck out to the outside world.

By morning I had managed to get to a highway, something about all of this seemed **way** too easy… but I saw I was in Danville which means I was about two towns over from Mystic Falls.

I was feeling less week then before as well, I was so strong after I got my sight back but now I feel lagged and weak.

"You need a ride young lady?" A elderly man had pulled over with my guess was his wife in the passenger side.

"I do actually." They were white and wrinkly… white hair and soft green eyes.

"Where are you heading too?" The woman asked me,

"Mystic Falls." I replied leaning on their car window.

"We're going through there, we can drop you off if you want." The man offered with a kind smile.

Okay now I **knew** something was too easy.

"Sure… that would be awesome." I hopped in the back were there was a dog and some chickens. Farm families… whoopee!

I closed my eyes for a little while with a bloodhound's head on my leg and I rested my head on his/her's head.

"Miss? Hello?" I opened my eyes and saw the elderly woman,

"We're stopped for some food if you would like some." I slowly stood up and felt woozy… I really needed something to strengthen myself.

As I waited outside the nice farmer man came out to keep me company,

"So where did you come from?" He asked leaning against the truck with me.

"Danville…I think. It's kind of hazy." I mumbled rubbing my eyes, and that's when it happened… the man started stroking my hair! _**STROKING**_ my hair!

"You're sure young and pretty." He commented.

"Thanks… I have to use the restroom, will you excuse me?" I said running into the restaurant bathroom, and just to my luck a perfect size window was there over the counter.

I quickly hoisted myself up and out creeping around the wall.

Peeking around the corner I saw the elderly couple drive away and my jaw dropped, they were going to leave me here! I should've killed a chicken or something.

I turned around and saw a field and in the distance there was a structure… naturally I began to walk near it.

It looked like something old, like _really_ old but never the less I continued on, eventually I found a familiar looking forest, could the couple have brought me back to Mystic Falls?

The sun was beginning to me my dizzy and so I sat down on a rock and felt myself wanting to sleep,

"Roxy?" I looked up and saw someone who I didn't recognized but the voice told me I knew exactly who it was…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jeremy" I said really wanting to sleep…

"Roxy it is you! What happened?" He asked sitting beside me to help pull me into a sitting position.

"A lot… a lot I'm unsure of but Jeremy can I just say, WOW you're gorgeous!" I said smiling

"Roxy, are you drunk?" Jeremy asked in a low voice, which only make me laugh.

"No, no I'm not drunk, but you really need to take me anywhere but outside." I said trying to remain safe while my paranoia was still high. For all I know Veronica and her clan or people were waiting to trap me like a mouse.

"Wait… you can see me?" Jeremy gasped; I had to grip him hard just to stay up since he almost dropped me.

"Yeah and before you ask, I actually have no idea how it happened but can we please leave?" I begged.

"Yeah of course, come on I'll take you to my house." Jeremy said as we walked back to his house, well he dragged me most of the way since I was so weak and tired.

**Third Person's POV**

Jeremy got Roxy up to his room, no one was home but Jeremy was more focused on getting Roxy to bed since she had passed out on his shoulder on the way home and Jeremy carried her. Jeremy laid her down and pulled the blankets up to her neck, she snuggled up to the pillow and Jeremy just watched her confused,

_How can she possibly see…_ He asked himself, he sat in his computer chair, contemplating how it was possible but what he realized most was how much he missed her.

"Jeremy! We're home!" Jenna yelled, Elena hauled some groceries into the kitchen and Jeremy sprinted down the stairs,

"Hey guys…" He said slowly. Elena watched him and saw he was nervous,

"What did you do?" She asked slowly,

"What! Nothing!" He snapped back,

"Guys, please!" Jenna sighed. Jeremy grabbed a bag of chips and went back to his room.

"Why don't you two get out of the house tonight?" Jenna suggested opening the fridge,

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hang out with his older sister." Elena scoffed.

"Fine… I would've paid in all but since-" Elena gave a loud sigh, cutting off her aunt and walking up the staircase.

Elena knocked on her brothers door and Jeremy only opened it part way.

"What's up?" He asked anxiously. Elena narrowed her eyes and tried to looked around her brother,

"You want to see a movie tonight or something?" Elena asked trying to get in,

"Not tonight, I'm kind of tired and- HEY!" Elena had ducked under his arm and forced her way in,

"You're so hiding something." Jeremy's eyes flashed to his bed and to his relief Roxy had gone under the covers at some point, so his bed looked normally messy.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said annoyed,

Roxy let out a sigh and rolled over, still heavily asleep,

"Oh my god, Roxy?" Elena made her way over to the slumbering girl.

"Oh yeah… I kind of found her in the woods earlier…" Elena glared at her brother then looked at Roxy; Stefan had told her Damon's theory, it was that a woman who seek revenged against Damon (Veronica Arthon) had taken her and to Elena's dismay there was a jagged scar at the base of Roxy's neck.

"Jeremy come get me the second she wakes up." Elena told her brother and left the room pulling out her cell phone in the process,

"Stefan… you have to get over here now. Jeremy found Roxy and there's-okay." Elena said as calmly as possible.

"Elena?" Elena jumped out of her skin, it had only been two minutes since she called Stefan, and he appeared behind her.

"Okay so Jeremy said he found her in the wood earlier so in daylight but there's a jagged like mouth-like scar on her neck." Elena said worried.

"It's okay. She should be fine, I'll call Damon once she wakes up." Stefan promised.

**A few hours later…**

**Roxy's POV**

I opened my eyes and heard some typing, I rolled over and saw a guys head, I sat up and ran my hands through my long hair and shivered, it felt really gross.

"Oh hey you're up." _**Jeremy's**_(I have to remember what he looks like) voice said,

"Yeah um how long have I been asleep?" I asked stretching,

"About three hours or so." I opened my eyes wide.

"Wow." I whispered.

"So Elena wanted to see you like right away but you don't have too…" He said kind of nervously.

"Actually as weird as it sounds could I maybe use your shower? I feel really gross." I said shyly.

"Yeah sure, if you're hungry too after I can get you something to eat." Jeremy said standing, "I'll grab towels first.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Elena after too." I promised. After he came out from the bathroom he told me where everything was, "Thanks Jeremy." I said hugging him. I missed his puppy-dog ways!

"N-No problem Roxy." He said hugging back, when I let go I noted the little bit of pink in his cheeks. So now I have to stop being so…nice? GR STOP LIKING ME JERMY!

It felt so amazing to shower… washing my hair and body especially because Veronica never let me shower wherever I was in Danville…

I turned off the shower and tied the towel around myself and began to dry my hair when one door opened, I looked up and saw Elena's face,

"Oh hi!" I said awkwardly.

"You're awake…" She said slowly.

"Yeah I was just showering then I was coming to find you." I said honestly.

"Um do you have any other clothes?" She asked, I shrugged I didn't know what happened to my bag I might've left it in the creepy farmers truck.

"I don't think so," I said still thinking,

"Come on, you can borrow some of mine." Elena led me out into the hall as Jeremy came out at the same time,

"Oh hello Jeremy." Elena said in a disappointed voice. I gave him an apologetic smile. "Here, see if those fit." Elena had thrown me track pants and a tank top, which both fit well enough.

"I'll be right back." And so I sat on Elena's bed… all alone.

"Roxy!" I looked in the window and saw guys shocked face, a huge smile broke onto my face because I knew that voice anywhere

"DAMON!" I yelled hugging him, okay so I may have lied earlier, I **really** missed him. He hugged me back hard.

"What the hell happened?" His voice kind of scared me,

"Well I was technically kidnapped and I escaped." I said smiling, my hand remained around his middle.

"Roxy there's something different about you…" Damon said slowly.

"Why yes, yes there is." I said hoping he would pick it up that the fogginess in my eyes were gone and my eyes were the brightest blue!

"Your eyes…" He said locking eyes with mine,

Before I go on, side note. If you remember me saying Damon's voice was hot well the rest of him is even better and I understand about the whole eye thing I think I mean they are quite amazing.

"I can see!" I said with a smile.

"Veronica did this?" He asked. I shrugged,

"I have no idea. All I know is one night I had this gross dream and next time I woke up I could see." Damon's eyes widened,

"What dream?" I was getting annoyed with these two word answers, I thought he would be happy to see me. I mean he kissed me before I left why is he being all moody! Damn vampires.

"Well, I was super weak and I was in pain and then I felt something thick and good go down my throat and I felt stronger and more powerful." I explained.

"Stay here." I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

As Damon left the room I lied on Elena's bed. It was quite comfortable and soft, and my eyes might start drooping- NO I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE.

"Hello Roxanne." I shot up in bed.

"Crap." I muttered staring at the blond who was in a vision of leather standing in Elena's doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A little while earlier…**

**Third Person's POV**

_The Gilbert boy rescued Roxanne… and now that my blood is leaving her system she'll be weaker and weaker… you'll be ours for good soon dear little Monroe, then Damon will be heartbroken for good._ Veronica thought watching Jeremy carry Roxy down a hill.

Veronica fixed her leather jacket and gripped the books she took from the teen she had snacked on earlier. She knocked on the Gilberts door and waited.

A young blond woman (Jenna) opened the door.

"Hi! Is Elena home?" Veronica asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, I think she's in her room." Jenna said waiting for the girl to come in but she stood there. "Won't you come in?" Jenna asked finally. Veronica gladly took a step in.

"Elena invited me over to do some history studying." Veronica said still smiling and speaking like a valley girl.

She could hear the hushed tones of Damon, Stefan and Elena in the kitchen,

"You can go up." Jenna said smiling to Veronica and turning her back, Veronica ran up the stairs, "Sorry I didn't catch- where did she go?" Jenna said slowly.

Veronica places the booked on the floor and saw the figure of her prey, lying on a bed… looking quite comfortable. 

"Hello Roxanne."

**Roxy's POV**

I shot up in bed.

"Crap."I muttered staring at the blond who was in a vision of leather standing in Elena's doorway.

"Is that any way to treat the person who gave you sight?" Veronica asked me.

"I know your name is Veronica." I said lamely.

"I'm surprised you believed me when I said Claudia. Besides, we have to leave now." Veronica told me getting closer. I rolled back and stood on the other side of the bed.

"No." I hissed.

"Really?" She ran over using the vampire speed and had me by my neck, "Listen to me quite clearly and quietly." She said whispering and covering my mouth. I watched her looked at the door for people, ANYONE to come up and find this. But instead, Veronica sunk her teeth into my neck squeezing my mouth in the process in which I tried to bite her hand while screaming into it.

I began to feel really weak as she fed,

Veronica bit her wrist and shoved it in my face, in the spare second I screamed as loud as I could.

Within a second, Damon and Stefan was there and all I tasted was a familiar liquid that tasted so sweet and thick and I tried to not suck but it was so good…

"ROXY!" Stefan yelled.

"Bye boys." Veronica said grabbing me and smashing out the window. I felt dizzy as we ran to someplace… looked like a park.

"Let her go Veronica." Damon hissed. Everyone was getting vibrant to me… I was feeling strong again and energetic… like before…

"You… you… I-" I couldn't find the words, I was so shocked. The dream wasn't a dream; they had almost killed me and gave me blood! _**BLOOD!**_ And I took it?

"Let her go." I looked over and almost jumped out of my skin, Damon look hideous… his eyes were all… dark and evil with blood so close the surface of his skin (beneath the eyes) and he bared his fangs. I saw him disappear and reappe-

**Third Person's POV**

Veronica smirked as Damon grabbed her by the neck, smashing her to the tree.

Roxy's neck was turned at an angle that never should've been.

She lied on the ground with her eyes closed and with a limp body.

"No!" Damon yelled ramming Veronica into a branch, right through the heart,

"At least you'll know Damon pushed her further into the branch.

Veronica was dead and Stefan moved over to Roxy.

This couldn't be right… something was wrong…

"We have to burry her." Damon said not looking at her. He couldn't bring himself to lose another woman who he loved. He wouldn't witness it with his own eyes… although he would always remember the few minutes he got to see her blue eyes, she got to see him.

He got to kiss her…

"It's an unmarked grave… We'll erase Jeremy's memory and her parents will continue to think she ran away." Stefan said hugging Elena.

"I can't believe it though… why Roxy?" Elena said letting a few tears fall. She didn't know Roxy that well but she knew her enough to be a friend.

"It was a clan. Veronica wasn't smart enough to pull it off all on her own. Probably all people who wanted revenged on me." Damon said sitting on the couch. Not drinking… not doing anything just starring into the fire.

"Damon?" Elena asked peering at the vampire.

"I'll be back." He said getting up and walked out of the boarding house.

"He'll be okay eventually." Stefan guessed.

"I hope…" Elena said beside him.

The unmarked graved held the body of Roxanne Monroe.

She was a smart-ass, and she loved Damon Salvatore…

Too bad she never got to tell him that while she still lived…

_**Roxanne Monroe,**_

_**October 24, 1993 – April 16, 2010**_

**A.N Okay so please tell me if I mentioned the month of Roxy's birthday or the month the story is taking place in, and I shall fix my mistake!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"It feels like it's been days." Elena said as Bonnie lied beside her.

"But it's only been twelve hours." Bonnie finished. The Saturday sun was bright for 11:00 AM.

"Stefan told me they found this box near a mausoleum, than they got an unmarked grave." Elena said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I can't believe she's dead." Bonnie said still shocked.

"I know; Roxy was innocent to all of this." Elena said angry.

"Elena... you've had those random couldn't be possible ideas right?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"I guess... I mean I don't judge what is or isn't possible anymore." Elena told her best friend, "Why?"

"Well I mean if Veronica really wanted to punish Damon wouldn't she have done something more than kill her? Like maybe make her a vampire? I mean she did feed her blood and give her, her sight back." Bonnie suggested shyly.

"No, I mean... no it just can't...they would know... no." Elena could say it as many times as she wanted but in the end she knew it was a major possibility.

Elena grabbed her phone,

"Stefan please this will sound crazy but listen, what if Roxy isn't dead?" Elena said quickly.

"_**Elena... Damon and I saw Veronica kill her."**_ Stefan said confused

"So, what if Veronica had given her blood before you two saw her? I mean Damon told me that Veronica would've had to given Roxy blood in order for Roxy to have sight...why not and wouldn't that be a worse against revenge against Damon if she got to turn the love of his life into a vampire and turn her against him?" Elena asked getting hopeful.

"_**Elena, it's a possibility but I can't guarantee anything, besides Damon killed Veronica." **_Stefan reminded her.

"I guess that wasn't supposed to happen, besides you said it takes no more than five to six hours for a human to wake up a vampire." Elena tried.

"_**And it's been twelve." **_Elena's shoulders slumped forward.

"Well... please can't you check it out?" Elena asked quietly.

"_**I guess so, I'll find Damon and we'll go see but please don't get too hopeful Elena." **_Stefan asked.

Both lovers said goodbye. The wait was agonising to Bonnie and Elena.

"Let's do... homework." Bonnie suggested. The girls opened their History textbooks but all they could think about is '**What If**".

Meanwhile, Stefan had gone searching for Damon.

Damon had been spending his day drinking and wondering.

He kept finding himself near the graveyard.

Eventually he found himself in the park where he first met Roxy.

"This is ridiculous." Damon groaned to himself. He shouldn't be moping but this was the only human or anything that Damon had felt love for in over 145 years...

Roxy was so confused the first night that they had 'met'. He was going to eat her but he wouldn't have had the pleasure because he couldn't see him; but eventually he had let her grow on him and he eventually loved her.

All the fighting with her parents... she always made him laugh because she would want to do things so badly but eventually cave in and get help.

Roxanne, the name she hated but let him call her at first. He remembered her bright shiny hair on the first day at high school, waiting for a ride with her brothers. The crow, she had felt the eyes on her and her brothers called the beautiful bird fat and ugly.

Right now all he could bring up was Roxy with her neck so off to the side; he actually winced at the mental picture.

But then he remembered her smile when he showed up in Elena's room. She was so happy to see him, she smelt like lilies, and her hair was a little damp but so soft and then her eyes... they were so bright and blue it surprised him. She had hugged him so tightly he knew she had missed him.

"Damon." Damon looked up lazily, and saw his brother Stefan.

"Oh hey, what do you want?" Damon asked slowly.

"Elena said something that might make sense..." Stefan said a little cautiously.

"Okay, what is it?" Damon asked kind of fed up.

"What if Roxy isn't dead?" Damon's hand dropped the bottle and stood up really close to his brother,

"What do you mean, Roxy isn't dead." Damon demanded in a low voice.

"Veronica would've had to feed her blood to give her sight, and Roxy did scream before we got there. What if Veronica changed her into a vampire and Roxy just hadn't woken up before we buried her? It can take a while depending on a person." Stefan explained.

"We have to check." Damon decided.

"Damon it's midday, we can't exactly go check it out." Stefan reasoned.

"Stefan it's been longer than twelve hours, she could be scared or alive or dead but it doesn't matter!" Damon said getting worked up.

"Damon, she could be alive but she won't run out of air if she stays there." Stefan reminded her.

"Or _Stefan_ if she is a vampire and doesn't get human blood within twenty four hours she'll die for good." Damon said getting angry, "I won't let that happen if I can prevent it, I won't let this end like Katherine." Damon promised.

"We'll wait until the sun sets... she'll be fine till then if she is a vampire." Stefan promised, and with a hesitant mind he agreed.

**Sunset...**

Damon and Stefan arrived walking through graves and walked near Roxy's unmarked grave.

"Damon..." Stefan said slowly, Damon followed his brother's gaze and saw the grave they buried Roxy in... only it was open, the top of the crate was destroyed and blood streaked along it. "It can't be." Stefan doubted.

"It is." Damon said bending down and saw bits nails and blood, but in the dirt Damon saw the claddagh ring Roxy always wore.

"She's somewhere out there, hungry and scared, probably confused. Damon?" Stefan looked around and saw his brother gone.

**A few hours earlier...**

Blue eyes fluttered opened and the confused girl rubbed her forehead.

This sixteen year-old girl had woken multiple hours earlier as the undead only woke so quickly she had wacked her head onto the top of the crate she was buried in and fell back unconscious.

Now she was looking around quickly and seeing the wood and small space she was in, she got scared and she breathed quickly


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

My eyes opened and I saw, wood.... plenty of wood.

Well enough to scare the living out of me...

My breathing quickened and I touched my throbbing forehead, I could feel a bruise. I felt closed in and my instincts told me to try kicking it as much as I could.

I had little area to move but I had enough space to start kicking with my feet.

It should've hurt a lot considering I just had socks on my feet, but I felt cold and no pain... I must be numb.

I began to pound with my fists and tried scratching with my nails, I broke some off... ouch,

A chuck is gone, the wood isn't very strong.

However I do have dirt all over Elena's clothes.

Who the hell would put me in this!

I can rip off chunks with my splintered and bleeding hands, but I can get out, there's dirt everywhere... I have spit out so much of it.

The sunlight is dim like it'll be setting soon... shouldn't it be rising?

How long was I in there?

The sun feels all tickly on my skin, like someone is slowly dragging nails all over my body (in a tickle/massage way) I slowly get my body up and moving, my legs are super stiff... everything is so bright to me. I must get my eyes used to it all again.

I looked around slowly, still rubbing my forehead my eyes (and brain) recognized I was in a cemetery.

Mystic Falls Cemetery it must be.

I began to walk in one direction.

I am Roxy Monroe, sixteen, teenager, healed-blind chick.

Good I know who I am, god WHY do I feel so discombobulated? My neck hurts like crazy and I feel tired, hungry and why aren't I in pain? My feet should be bleeding but they aren't, my hands however they're scraped up nicely...

After wondering for the better part of an hour...

I think I had gone in circles...

A PERSON!

"Hello?" My voice was crackly and dry.

"You're that Monroe girl I met a few months ago." His voice was recognized in my mind,

Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler! Hi... yeah um sorry about that do you think you could help me back to Elena's house?" I ask smiling slightly.

"Why? Besides what the hell happened to you? You're covered in dirt... and dude, your hands." He walked closer and picked them up.

I suddenly felt a yearning in my chest, I suddenly wanted to act pathetic and get him to help... I've learned to trust my instincts.

"Tyler." I cried falling into him and let dry sobs erupt from my throat.

"Um... it's okay." His tone changed to a... 'cocky' guy tone. He stroked my hair as I nuzzled in his neck.

Something on him smelt so damn good.

"Hey can I..." My voice trailed off, I pulled away slightly and looked in Tyler's eyes.

Tyler began to kiss me. I wasn't quite sure how to do this... Damon was the only one who I'd ever kissed.

**DAMON.** I had completely forgot about him... right now I could care less! Tyler smelt so GOOD!

Tyler began to kiss my neck and I leaned back, I realized I had been holding my breath for a good five minutes. I took a deep breath and felt my jaw pop and move a little. My vision became hazy and I snapped my neck down into the crook of Tyler's neck and began to drink his blood.

_**Stop. Roxy Stop. This is bad. Stop. ROXANNE STOP.**_ I pulled myself away from Tyler who had been yelling, the ecstasy from his blood had blurred out his voice before.

I was appalled but I wanted more. It was like the dominate attitude was winning because it had cravings that overpowered my...commonsense. I let Tyler fall to the ground and stumbled away.

I was able to freak out in my mind however on the outside I was, okay? I don't know but my vision was fine again and my jaw had done that popping thing again.

I wasn't okay. Something had happened when I blacked out.

I knew that much.

When the sun had set my eyes had no issues adjusting.

I saw some people around and I could smell their blood now.

Something was wrong. Me, smelling blood...

I keep realizing I'm holding my breath for multiple minutes...

I won't admit the only logical theory in my head.

Maybe I'll sing a song...

Blood, blood, go away, don't come back another day.

"R-Roxy?" I opened my eyes wider and wiped my mouth, I turned around and a smile lit my stiff face,

"BONNIE!" I yelled running fast toward her, it was truly great to hear her voice

"AH!" She yelled. I was close to her and felt confused.

How did I get there so fast?

"What's wrong?"

"You're, um... Roxy why don't we go see Stefan and Damon." Bonnie suggested.

"Okay!" I said smiling and feeling nice and energized. I noticed Bonnie leaning away from me. "You okay Bonnie?" I asked linking arms with her, she pulled a little farther, I let go completely. I was hurt and confused.

We eventually got to a big house that I had never seen. My senses were on alert and I kind of wanted to run everywhere and be all... HYPER. A smile never left my face and noticed my hands,

"WHOA." I said loudly. Bonnie stopped and looked at my cautiously.

"What?" She asked in a soft voice,

"My hands are all healed!" I said amazed,

"What do you mean?" She asked coming closer and picking one up.

"I had to um... crawl and pry out of something and they were all scratched up." I said lowering my voice and snatching them back. Even if I was all new and cool that crate scared me too much...

"Stefan isn't here, Roxy can you wait RIGHT here and not move while I go call Elena?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Duh, of course I can." Bonnie went around the house and I lied back on the deck and closed my eyes,

"_Elena, I found her..."_

"_What? How? Damon and Stefan were looking for her!"_

"_I don't know I saw her walking around and she has blood on her arm, she's covered in dirt and it's been close to twenty-four hours Elena."_

"_Alright, relax I'll get Stefan on the phone."_

Bonnie came back around and I opened my eyes.

How had I heard all of that?

I still refuse to admit it.

"Bonnie! What are you... Roxy?" I leaned up and the voice had be grinning,

"What's up Stefan?" His eyes showed confused, anger, worry and fear all at once.

He was in front of my within a blink.

"Whoa." I said sitting up smiling. I had always been WITH a vampire as they did their zoom, zoom thing never seen it firsthand.

"Roxy listen to me closely, you're not alive... have you had any human blood?" Stefan asked holding my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Wow blunt." Bonnie muttered to her.

I looked back at Stefan and shrugged my shoulders,

"What do you mean alive? I'm here aren't I? And actually I have. Tyler Lockwood!" The hunger was allowing me to be comfortable. I felt like a five-year-old who was making her parents proud.

I still won't admit it.

I am not a vampire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Third Person's POV**

Roxy kept repeating to herself: I am not a vampire.

Stefan couldn't believe he didn't see this coming. It made so much sense for Veronica to do this.

Bonnie was feel awkward considering she didn't want to be here but it was nice to see Roxy.

Damon was wandering home… unknowing and slightly drunk.

"Let's get you inside." Stefan began to lead Roxy inside and started asking her questions, "What time did you wake up?" He asked her.

"How should I know? The sun was setting." She scoffed. Stefan handed the confused girl some ice and she put it on her forehead.

"Okay Roxy… I'm going to explain this to you and you have to keep an open mind because this is the rest of your life." Stefan began.

Damon was walking by a parking lot when he heard a guy yelling, he slowly made his way over and saw it was the prick, Tyler Lockwood.

"What bit into you my friend?" Damon asked with a grin. A chunk was taken from his neck and Tyler rolled around in pain.

"New chick." He managed. Damon sighed and called for an ambulance,

"Okay well whoever this new chick is, I'm sure she likes you too. You'll be fine." Damon rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

He heard Matt and Caroline, talking with each other.

"I'm sure you aren't seeing things Caroline. For all we know she did come back to town." Matt assured her.

"_But she looked so confused! I think she was wearing Elena's clothes too… why would she? I thought she ran away and something was different about her. I can't place what. I saw her walking for a bit then I came to find you."_ Damon was on alert, Roxy was wearing Elena's clothes. She was awake… she used to be new.

Damon raced to Tyler and picked him up.

"Listen bud, was it Roxy who decided to chomp on your disgusting neck?" Damon asked as… 'nicely' as he could, and using compulsion to have him answer.

"Yes…" Tyler said slowing. Damon frowned because she had fed on a human but the happiness was still there since now Roxy wasn't dead!

"Where did she go?" He asked still holding up the football player,

"She left me… and I don't know." Damon dropped him and ran to tell Stefan she was in town still.

"Can I eat now?" Roxy complained. It was near midnight and she was beginning to get cranky.

"Roxy focus! I don't think you understand the situ-" Roxy stood up,

"Oh my god! Stefan I get it. I am dead, undead WHATEVER. I'm really hungry! My eyes hurt and I'm BORED." Roxy complained.

"Aren't you cranky?" Damon said slightly shocked and in the doorway.

"DAMON!" Roxy yelled with a smile and ran to hug him. Damon was slightly stunned because of her speed. Roxy felt like whatever she had felt for Damon before she 'died' had multiplied by 150 billion.

"You're okay." He said hiding the emotion.

"I'm FINE! " Roxy said smiling. Damon said the trace of blood around her pretty mouth, her veins were a little brighter and Damon knew this was so wrong.

"Go shower, I have to talk to Stefan." Damon said in her ear.

"Okay however stop talking to me like I'm five years-old got it?" Roxy said meaning to lightly tap his face only Damon held his jaw, "Sorry." She said in a low voice with a guilty shy smile.

Roxy went up the stairs happily and Damon turned to Stefan with a determined look.

"Damon she's-"

"No Stefan. We aren't killing her." Damon decided walking into the kitchen.

"Damon it isn't Roxy anymore. Roxy wouldn't snap and complain." Stefan insisted, which only made Damon laugh.

"You didn't know Roxy like I did. Roxy would complain all she wanted. You were her friends and before she was blind she would be a careful teenage girl around all of you." Damon retorted.

Their vampire hearing picked up the low voice of Roxy as she showered, she sung little songs and Damon smiled.

"Damon I know you're happy she's… around but Roxy is dead. She should stay dead." Stefan insisted.

"Really Stefan? We're dead… should we stay dead?" Damon asked smirking and making his way upstairs with a cup of blood.

**Roxy's POV**

"So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time when will we make up, will we break up?" I sung in my own beat and tempo as I rinsed my hair.

Showers were GOOD.

"Hopefully not." Damon's voice rung in the bathroom, and I jumped.

"Excuse me but I am in the shower." I said in a smug tone, slowly trying to covering everything. While still letting the shower run.

"So, where have you been little miss?" Damon asked in a cocky tone.

"Wandering… experiencing… I would say living but, well you know." I said avoiding the word 'dead'.

"You can say dead you know." Damon was making it awful hard to shower…

"Anyways. I'm done now right? No more… kidnapping and I get to keep my eye sight?" I said over the water. I heard Damon laugh and I turned off the water.

I reached out aimlessly for a towel and I felt Damon's hand touch mine and I ripped the towel from his hand.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Damon lent me one of his shirts and there was a pair of jeans sat on the counter,

"I'll see you downstairs." He winked at me and left.

I bet if I could still blush I would've…

Who's jeans are these anyways? They fit like a glove!

Anyways, as I walked downstairs whatever was left of my heart leapt into my throat.

Damon looked so gorgeous, he was…

"Look who's all squeaky clean!" Damon said grinning, I smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Who's jeans are these?" I asked confused.

"Elena's she leaves some clothes here encase something happens and she can't go home in the ones she's wearing." Stefan explained.

"Ah." Was my only response. I walked over to their couch and sat down, leaning my chin on the back so I could look at the two brothers.

"It's near 2:00 AM." Stefan began, "You should get some sleep." He suggested. I groaned,

"I just got dressed! I don't want to sleep in jeans!" I complained.

"Wow you got whiney." Damon said smirking.

"Oh shut it." I snapped at him, he put his cup down and 'zoomed, zoomed' over, throwing me over his shoulder.

"You can borrow some of my pants." He said nonchalantly.

I ended up in a spare room, Damon stood over me as I sat in bed,

"Night." He said shortly. I really wanted to kiss him… but NO he had to leave the room.

"Night then." I said shortly. Damon left for a moment and I just huffed.

Damon ran in and had my face in his hands, he kissed me hard before leaving again.

"Wow..uh…" Were the only words I could fabricate.

I lied in bed for what seemed like hours…

When I looked at my clock it said 5:13 AM. I was going insane!

Damon was the only damn thing on my mind!

Maybe I should runaway this time… no I miss this weird town too much.

The room had been too warm for the track pants, so basically it was Damons shirt and underwear. I slowly left the room and heard no movement, I followed to wear I could smell Damon, I saw him sleeping.

"Damon?" I said quietly. I knew he heard me because vampires had that 'special hearing'. I did my OWN 'zoom, zoom' thing and was sitting on him.

"Roxy. It's five in the morning." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Actually it's 5:20 in the morning." I corrected and kissed him again, harder this time.

He flipped me over and lied on top of me,

"Well aren't you an early riser." He stated before kissing me again… and again… did I mention we kissed again?

Now, where did the shirt Damon lent me fly off to?

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the authors note here, I was just noticing the story is losing some spice… I need ideas on how to spice up things! Message or review me with ideas! And is it cause I lost the spice that I lost my reviews? :( **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Person's POV**

Damon's eyes opened slowly and he looked around his room.

He saw Roxy lying under a sheet and the sun shining on her face.

Damon smiled slightly as he remembered the words she had muttered before falling asleep hours before.

"I love you."

Roxy stretched and one of her arms lied by her side and out of sunlight.

Damon saw the veins and yesterdays events flew through his head,

"ROXY!" He yelled throwing himself over her. Damon was confused because he hadn't even thought about what he was doing. What if his ring hadn't been on his finger for whatever reason… he could've, _**WOULD'VE**_ gotten burnt to a crisp.

However right now he was more concerned about how Roxy was still alive!

"AH WHAT!" She yelled awake. Damon stared at her with worry and confusion in his eyes while Roxy's eyes were open wide because of his yell and yet she was confused as too why he was worried!

"What's wrong?" Stefan's voice filled the room from the doorway.

Roxy quiet grabbed at her sheet,

"Get out!" She hissed embarrassed.

"I heard yelling." Stefan said sternly.

"We'll be down in a minute Stefan." Damon said stone in his voice.

As Stefan left, both Damon and Roxy quickly got out of the sunlight.

"Can you hand me the jeans?" Roxy muttered quietly. As they got dressed everything was quiet.

Roxy was scared that Damon (despite the care he showed for her) would be a jerk and act like nothing happened.

Damon was angry that he had almost let Roxy burn…

"So how is it possible?" Stefan asked finally as they sat in the kitchen.

"Who knows." Roxy whispered fiddling with her necklace.

"They has to be some way to find out." Damon said putting his hands in his pockets and remembered Roxy's ring.

"Bonnie. Duh. She can find out I'm sure!" Roxy said smiling.

"Right, I'll got get her and be back later." Stefan said quickly leaving.

Roxy sat on the counter and watched Damon.

"You're burning a hole in my head." Damon said looking up at her,

**Roxy's POV**

"Cool! Is this another vampire pow-" My snarky remark was cut short on account of my stomach letting a major growl of hunger out.

"Okay newbie, common I'll get you some blood." Damon motioned as he went to the fridge.

"So…" Roxy said while holding her cup. This vampire thing felt so strange to her… drinking blood and being 16 for the rest of her life? Good thing she looked old for her age!

"How do you want to spend your afternoon?" Damon asked bluntly. I looked to a clock with surprise, he was right it was 1:48 PM.

"We slept all morning?" She asked shyly. Damon laughed.

"We were both tired around 7:00 AM." I felt hot but saw no blush on my cheeks when I looked out the window.

I picked up a book about love or something and sat on the couch waiting.

"Damon, Roxy." About an hour later I saw Stefan and Elena who looked horrified. My adrenalin started pumping I could smell Elena's blood… I wanted Elena's blood.

"STEFAN." Elena said loudly, both boys looked back at me and suddenly grabbed me. My reactions were automatic and my legs had leapt for Elena, my teeth were bare and I felt the rush of when I snacked on Tyler.

Damon had his arms around my waist pulling me back, he was whispering in my ear,

"Calm down. Calm down… you can't just eat people. Relax…" Eventually the rush I felt had disappeared like it was on a time line. My rough pants turned into slow breaths and Damon said,

"I knew you were that tamed. You really are a new born." I rolled my eyes and felt ashamed.

"Elena I am so sorry. I'm so new… please I'm sorry." I whispered still leaning near Damon.

"It's … um… okay." She said slowly looked terrified of me. "Bonnie said she won't come in here… she'll do it outside." Elena told everyone slowly then she moved near Stefan.

Damon lead me outside and I saw him watching Bonnie carefully.

I was kept in the shade just encase the sunlight thing was a fluke.

Bonnie closed her eyes and I began to fiddle with my necklace, her hand started at the top of my head; not touching my skin, and she slowly moved her hand down as if tracing the outline of my body from the front.

"Wait. Stop." My aggravation increased when she made me move my hand. "It's here! Your Tiger's Eye… I knew it was for protection but from sunlight?" Bonnie said starring at me accusingly.

"It to protect the wearer from any harm to him or her." I stated bluntly.

Everyone's eyes turned on me. "What?" I asked slowly.

Eventually when people stopped giving me a hard time I was released and able to go outside. Believe me there was a smile on my face... until,

"Why can't I feel anything?" I asked sadly. Damon came up behind me and in a low voice he said,

"Roxy... you're dead. We can't feel the wind or warmth... we're just kind of here." Damon admitted. I wish I could feel my blood (do I have blood?) boil.

"Oh so now I really get to have fun." I muttered rolling my eyes.

**A few days later**

"School, school, schooly, SCHOOL!" I shouted in Damon's face after dancing around in my shirt and underwear. Yeah that's right... ALLOW you're perverted little minds to wonder.

"Would you shut up?" He asked annoyed.

"Why? I've been diagnosed safe as safety scissors! I get to DO SOMETHING!" I said flopping on the bed. I had been cooped up for THREE whole days and I am not a patient person anymore. I am the... 180 flip of the good Roxy however... I am not evil! Did that make sense?

"Damon, does dying give you ADD?" I asked slowly.

"What? I think dying made you stupid." He admitted. My glance darkened and I glared at him.

"That's great to say to the girl you love." I grumbled pulling on my clothes.

"Love? Where did you get that?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Yes. You love me. I know you do." I stated pulling my shirt over my stomach.

"Roxy, sex and love are different things." Damon scoffed. If my heart still thumped, it would've broke into parts and well obviously stopped beating.

"Really... well that's just. You know what Damon screw you." I hissed feeling broken.

With Damon you can never tell what the truth is and what isn't!

"Oh hey Roxy." Caroline said slowly. Some people were aware of my return but others were still in the dark.

"Oh hey Caroline." I responded bluntly still angry.

"You look really different..." She said slowly. I locked eyes with her and in a dark voice I said,

"No I don't." I used compulsion just like Stefan taught me,

"Um yes you do." Caroline said taken back by my tone. She stomped away, as she walked by I got a smell of something strong that made me wince and my ears picked up, "Rude." I smiled slightly and bobbed my head all the way to my locker.

"Y-You!" I jumped and turned around.

Tyler Lockwood stood near my locker wide eyed... however I saw a boy who looked a lot like me... his voice registered in my memory,

"Alex?" I said outloud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Roxy!" Alex said running to me and hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. The scent of his soap and shampoo was strong… a little too strong.

I shoved him away hard.

"Alex go to class." I said harshly. His eyes were confused.

"What? Roxy where have you been? You're eyes… they're clear? Can you see me?" He asked. I diverted my eyes.

"Of course not. Don't worry where I've been. Alex you cannot tell anyone I've been here alright? Not Dan, Rachel, Mom or Dad." I stressed.

"Why? Everyone's been worried. Rachel went back to school and dropped out." Alex said slowly. I rolled my eyes; Rachel was **such** a drama queen.

"Alexander Monroe. Promise me you won't say anything." I asked him. I didn't want to use compulsion on him…

"Okay, I won't." He said. The bell rang and I pushed him forward,

"Now go to class." I said with a smile. His face looked so heart broken but I knew it was for the best, who knew how long I would stay here.

"Monroe." Tyler barked.

"What Lockwood?" I snapped turning to him.

"Oh so you can see." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? I believe it isn't quite right to eavesdrop. Now screw off, I have class." Tyler approached and I remembered the night I fed on him. A smirk laced my face and I felt my darkness make me hungry.

"Listen Monroe, I was attacked a little while ago, do you know anything about this?" He pulled the collar of his shirt down and I saw the giant bandage, I felt the heat and I spun around to hide my face…

"Lockwood she clearly wants you to go away if she doesn't want to even look – Roxy?" I snapped my head up and turned out,

"Jeremy!" I cheered and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?" He asked desperately.

"Let's go catch that movie!" I said happily and dragged him away shooting daggers at Tyler.

"Roxy, what happened to you?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing! I needed some time…" Then I remembered Jeremy's memory was erased, so I began to lie.

"I was away getting surgery! I can see! It's a bloody miracle." I said smirking at my own joke. The sunlight tickled my skin.

"So now you want to skip school?' He asked a little uneasy, I leaned on him and smelt his aftershave… Jeremy smelled so good.

"Yes." I said confidently. We began to walk through the streets till we found the theater.

**Third Person's POV**

"_Damon why are you calling?"_ Stefan asked through the phone.

"Something's up… how are you doing?" Damon asked smugly. With everything with Roxy he'd forgotten about Stefan.

One of Roxy's recovering days Stefan was kidnapped and saved but Elena has used her own blood so he could be strong enough to leave… however Stefan hadn't kicked the human blood habit yet.

"_Damon… I'm fine alright?"_ Stefan hung up the phone and Damon growled. He was bored. Tomorrow was the Miss Mystic competition and Elena would be in it but he had to go for the Salvatore name!

He had to wear a tux… maybe he would ask Roxy to come?

Roxy and Jeremy came out of the theater around 11:00 AM,

"Want to go back to school now?" Jeremy asked. Roxy arched her eyebrow,

"Since when have you been school obsessed? You can't tell me you don't want to blow off a day with me and have a little fun?" Roxy asked.

Roxy's vampire personalities were slowly growing over. She was still too new to be around so much human life. It was starting to wear her down. Roxy wasn't aware but the darkness was slowly growing through her.

"I do but-" Roxy waved her hand cutting off Jeremy.

"Then follow me Gilbert and we shall walk through the market!" Roxy grabbed his arm and they walked by the venders and saw all sorts of clothes and trinkets.

"Oh I want what is that… Henna? Ink tattoos lasting for a few days…" Roxy read to herself and smiled. "Alright I'm getting the Guns N' Roses symbol." Roxy said pointing.

"Roxy-" Jeremy began.

"Jeremy Gilbert if you don't relax I'm going to leave you in the market. It's my treat so pick." She said batting her eyes at him and Jeremy felt that twinge of love he had for Roxy.

"Okay. Fine. I'll get the weird vampire thing." Jeremy said smiling.

"Why the vampire?" Roxy asked, her suspicions rising.

"I don't know I met a friend who got me into them a little I guess."

Roxy nodded and she sat in the chair first…

"Hey Roxy?" Jeremy asked, she looked up at him and smiled.

Jeremy realized he was full on in love with this girl and she seemed to be into him too.

"What's up?" She asked watching the ink go down her shoulder-blade.

"I have to bring a date to this Miss Mystic pageant tomorrow, being a Gilbert. Want to come with me? Like a date?" Jeremy asked slowly.

"Um… sure! Okay sounds fun." Roxy smiled.

Roxy felt calm and at ease. She smiled at her Henna tattoo and gestured for Jeremy to sit in the chair next.

**Next Day**

"Whoa, fancy!" Roxy said impressed at the dress Bonnie had loaned her.

"Yeah but it looks great on you." Bonnie said honestly. Roxy smiled at her.

Bonnie's hate for vampires lessened thanks to Roxy because of how hard she tried to have her friendship with Bonnie.

"Thanks I love it!" The dress was a pale blue, form fitting and allowed her hair to be reflected by the sunlight.

"So you're going with a Jeremy?" Bonnie asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, why?" Roxy asked a little confused.

"Well I thought Damon and you were like in love or something." Bonnie said leaning on her bed.

"Well Damon has been a jerk and I like Jeremy. He's saved me from human stuff… like boredom." Roxy grinned and began to change back into her clothes.

"Well I'll be back soon." Bonnie promised hugging Roxy. Roxy hugged her briefly while holding her breath.

"Yeah, I would leave I have an hour to make it back." Roxy had run to Bonnie's aunt's house because she needed her. Now… she had to run all the way back.

It didn't take that long but she was there with thirty minutes to spare, so she got dressed, and the doorbell rang.

"You look nice." Damon said with seduction in his voice. He tried to put his arms around Roxy only to have her shun him,

"Yeah thanks." She paused and slipped out the door. "Hi!" Damon heard Roxy's voice before disappearing.

Damon looked out the window and saw Roxy take Jeremy Gilbert's arm.

Damon scowled and felt jealousy, what was happening… Roxy was in love with Damon, Damon loved her.

"Women." Damon scowled.

Once at the pageant the sun was bright and Jeremy was dancing with Roxy.

"Thanks for asking me Jeremy." Roxy said with her head on his shoulder.

"I should be thanking you for coming… I remember before you left you shot me down." Jeremy said laughing. Roxy leaned up and looked at him,

"Well Jeremy you asked a blind girl to the movies and well I was making a big mistake with my relationships." Roxy grumbled. She had decided Damon needed to be history. She may be a vampire but she could still find love! Damon couldn't even admit his feelings.

"Right… sorry." Roxy laughed at Jeremy. He was adorable to her and she was happy to be around him.

"Well I'll be right back. I told Elena I would help with her dress." Roxy said stepping away and quickly going inside and upstairs.

"Hey!" Roxy smiled.

"Wow, you're here." Elena said slowly.

"Of course! So what can I help with?" Roxy asked looking around the small floor,

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asked freaking out.

"She's a contestant?" Roxy asked confused.

"Of course. Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"Um Roxy Monroe?" Roxy said confused.

"Monroe… not one of the founding families?" She asked sharply, Roxy stepped back,

"No?" She asked feeling intimidated.

"Good. Go put on the dress labeled Amber," Mrs. Lockwood said before disappearing.

"What? I'm in the pageant?" Roxy yelled after her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Roxy's POV**

"What? I'm in the pageant?" I yelled after Mrs. Lockwood. I looked at Elena in both panic and confusion.

"You heard her! Go, go!" Elena smirked and I rushed off.

The dress on the hanger was labelled _**Amber**_. I unzipped the front and starred wide eyed.

I quickly went into the master bathroom and changed.

I stumbled out and tried to fix my hair.

Even if I was a vampire... graceful was a trait I would never master.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Elena smiled and I grinned proudly.

I sat down and attempted to do my hair and makeup; only to realize I never learned how to do it!

However it didn't matter because I still looked... **deadly** beautiful.

Get the pun?

"Elena Gilbert, escorted by Stefan Salvatore!" I stood on the steps behind Elena and yet saw no Stefan at the bottom of the stair case.

Mrs. Lockwood repeated herself, I could hear an annoyed edge in her voice.

Suddenly Damon stepped forward and Elena took his arm.

Rage brewed within me and while battling against it I heard my name,

"Roxanne Monroe, escorted by..." Mrs Lockwood trailed off and looked back at me,

I shrugged and looked down into the crowd.

Many eyes were shocked and glued on me; they were purely amazed by my appearance.

"Jeremy Gilbert." I said out loud seeing Jeremy's love sick puppy look.

I made my way down the stairs,

"Hello." I greeted in his ear.

"You look..." Jeremy trailed off and my confidence went sky-high.

"I know!" I said my face splitting in a smile and we made our way to the dance floor.

"I don't know the dance." Jeremy realized.

"Oh! I do, I practised with Stefan and Damon." I said with an honest smile, "Just follow with me." I said using a little compulsion on him. I mean we couldn't look too silly could we? Through the dance Jeremy eventually got the hang of it and I let the compulsion drop.

Jeremy's mood grew sour as we danced. I was trying to look everywhere except the damned couple we were dancing near. Eventually when the danced finished we sat down at one of the tables, "Alright pouty, what is up with such a long face?" I asked putting on a fake pout.

Jeremy sighed and leaned his head back, neck exposed...

"Well it just seems like all day we're hung out with each other and you get side track with Damon or something that reminds you of him it's like you have a one track mind with him yet you're hanging out with me..." Jeremy's voice faded into the back out and my eyes focused on the throbbing vein in his neck.

_**Oh Jeremy... I have one other thing on my mind and it's running through you right now...**_

I looked up and smiled sideways at him,

"Jeremy... you can't blame me I mean Damon has been a major part of my life since I moved here I mean I met him on my first night after school and then with my eyes after I was kidnapped and-"

Jeremy suddenly cut me off,

"Whoa! Roxy, back up!" I suddenly realized how I had just blabbed everything out. "What do you mean kidnapped? And I thought you met Damon on your second day here?" He looked so puzzled but all I could think of was Jeremy's neck throbbing. My eyes fluttered and I realized how weak I was...

I needed blood.

Already? Hadn't I just had some?

It didn't matter cause I needed some and some soon if I was going to keep myself intact.

"Jeremy you're so right. Why don't we go take a walk and I can show you how much you mean to me." I said with my best 'come hither' smile.

After he agreed we began to talk through the forest. When we got deep enough I stopped,

"Jeremy you like me don't you?" I asked with my back to him.

"Roxy, I think you know how much I like you." When I said nothing I heard him move to me and put his hand on my shoulder. A smirked laced my lips,

"Good because I need something that I'm choosing to get from you." I felt my fangs come out and quickly spun and shoved him into a tree.

"ROXY! W-What's on!" He yelled. I smiled and used my AWESOME compulsion.

"Jeremy, I need your blood. Blood in general but I'm choosing you because... well I like the fact you're so in love with me." I said in my calm voice. Jeremy's face calmed and he smiled.

"Go ahead." I lit up like a Christmas tree.

There was shouts and commotion. "Stay." I instructed Jeremy before sneaking to the source.

I crept around being as quiet as I could and saw Stefan, Elena and Damon with a girl who I could now guess was the Amber. Her dress suited me better anyways, it would've clashed with her ugly-ass roots.

I saw they were dealing with some Stefan problem and I rolled my eyes. I personally don't know WHY vampires can't drink freely. Just don't kill them and dazzle them with compulsion.

I think that'll be my new catch-phrase!

I rolled my eyes at their situation and turned away going back to Jeremy.

**Third Person's POV**

As Roxy left Damon's attention was caught.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Elena. She held onto Stefan and shook her head.

Damon slowly followed the trail he smelt of Roxy and saw her...

"ROXY STOP." He yelled pulling her off Jeremy with unimaginable strength.

Roxy was against a tree with blood around her mouth and a smile that made her look high on life.

"Damon what are you doing?" Roxy asked in a ragged voice.

"Jeremy you need to get home." Damon said to him.

"You're going to let him walk through the streets with the wound?" Roxy asked with a smirk... he was stuck and she knew it.

Damon glared and quickly bit his wrist making Jeremy drink.

"That's not Damon! He's my snack!" Roxy growled.

"Jeremy go home **now**." Damon said using his own compulsion. Jeremy stumbled away. "Roxy what is wrong with you?" Damon asked when Roxy stood up.

"Nothing! I'm doing what comes natural! Feeding, I was weak and needed blood. Damon this feels natural and good!" Roxy shouted putting her hands in the air and spinning with an evil smile on her face.

Damon went up to her forcefully and pinned her arms,

"Roxy this is not you. You are not dark." He said drilling the words into Roxy's head.

"Oh Damon why don't you go dance with Elena! I mean you clearly love her right?" Roxy spat bitterly. "Is she your Katherine fill in?" Damon's eyes said a thousand words but his mouth remained shut. Roxy laughed. "Wow... not even denying it. Maybe you actually like her. What do I care, I mean you slept with me but we all know you're not over Katherine." Roxy rolled her eyes and left.

Damon starred after her,

"Damon?" He turned at Elena's voice and went back... reluctantly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

As a two weeks passed, Stefan was in the home rehab that he'd done to Damon, in the cellar of the Salvatore house.

Roxy had moved to the next town over and had given up on her humanity. She was the queen and the humans were her pray. She was having fun and a new guy each night... She had transformed into the old Damon.

Roxy currently sat at a bar making out with one of the many guys she had picked up that night. Getting blood drunk was one of her only hobbies lately.

"Hello Roxanne." The voice immediately made Roxys' eyes snap open and pull the guys head away from her neck. She shoved the guy away.

"Go." She snapped before turning on the bar stool. "What are YOU doing here?" She growled picking up her glass. Roxy had recently discovered she liked the taste of whiskey.

"First off, you are simply not old enough to be drinking. So I'll be taking that!" Damon said before snatching the glass from her dainty fingers. "Now, you need to come with me." He instructed before gulping down the remaining alcohol and grabbing her wrist.

"Excuse you!" Roxy yelled before wrenching her wrist back. "Like I'm going anywhere with you." Roxy said with both a snarl and a gracious roll of her beautiful blue eyes. As she walked away Damon pulled out his plan 'B'

_**Stefan...**_ Damon sent out with a surge of Power.

"Dan's in trouble." Roxy froze. Damon smirked to himself before Roxy turned around and he dropped the smile and saw the pure anger in her eyes.

Dan was her little brother. One of the twins she had to leave behind when she... died.

"Dan?" She hadn't seen him with her new 'eye sight' yet but she had seen Alex. She hadn't heard his voice in what felt like months.

"Yes Roxy... your little brother is in trouble." Damon grunted before turning and walking away.

A few seconds passed as Roxy tried to develop a plan... she was in no shape to return to Mystic Falls now. She might either rip out everyone's throat till she got her info or make things worse. Roxy had no choice.

"Damon." She called out in a small voice. Damon stopped mid step and turned without a word, "Tell me everything." Roxy said reluctantly. Damon simply waved a hand to follow and took off.

They were in the basement of the Salvatore house within the hour.

"Damon why are we here? I thought we would be helping my brother!" Roxy hissed. Damon hadn't said a word on the way back. There was a small shadow near the back of the cellar, "Damon I thought you said-" Roxy was cut off as Damon wrenched open the door and someone slammed into Roxy sending her into the cell.

**Roxy's POV**

I felt heavy as I slowly opened my body.

_**How the HELL could I have been blindsided like that?**_ I screamed at myself. My nose was in the air as I smelt human.

"Oh good you're up." A voice with slight satisfaction. I was up and alert.

"Damon..." A very slow scary growl escaped my lips, I didn't even recognise it.

"Oh Roxy, Roxy, Roxy." Damon tsked.

"Let me out!" I screamed throwing the full weight of my body and strength against the door. Only to feel the blow back.

"That won't do any good... you're kind of on vervain. Just enough to knock out any blood within you and make you groggy" Damon informed.

"DAMON!" I barked.

"R-Roxy?" A small voice whispered. Memories instantly flashed through my eyes. The voice sounded scared and I turned only to see a little boy who looked like Alex.

"Dan?" I whispered shocked. A sensation of numb crawled over my body.

"Roxy! It is you!" Dan shot up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Damon let one of us out now." I threatened that evil tone coursing through my words like venom. Damon appeared at the door.

"Roxy, you clearly need this. You want to be as evil as you think you are? You'll need to kill one from your own family. I mean that's as rock bottom as you can get." Damon said simply, "Besides don't even try and hurt me near the door. I'm older and much stronger than you." Damon slide some food through the bars on the door for Dan and left.

Four days had passed. I was feeling... desperate. I never stopped shaking and I was decaying... I could feel it. My hunger was so bad I was close to ripping my own wrist just to see if it would quench any tiny percent of my thirst.

"Roxy? You need to e-"

"Dan shut the hell up." I hissed.

"But-" Dan moved way to close. I jumped up and used the strength I had left to shove him as far away as I could.

My eyes dilated as my fangs extended. The moonlight fell over my face and I saw emotions flood Dan's face as I stared at him.

"Roxy!" Dan gasped locking eyes with me.

"Dan I'm so sorry but I just need a little..." I trailed off and turned away, fighting with a nagging voice in my mind. After four days... I noticed there was a slight voice behind my thoughts that simply wasn't my own. And when I slept... Elena had appeared A LOT in my head. My face retracted as I pondered. "Damon... please come here!" I pleaded.

Slowly but thankfully Damon appeared with a smiled.

"Why yes dear Roxy?" I used all my might to glare at his perfect smile.

"I can't eat him alright?" I growled in a painful voice.

"What was that?" Damon asked leaning an ear forward.

"LET HIM OUT ALRIGHT!" I screamed. Damon faked a gasp,

"But I thought you were the most evil and toughest vampire around You can eat anybody!" Damon smirked.

"NO ALRIGHT! NOW LET HIM GO!" I wailed. Damon rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Dan ran out as I let him by and Stefan caught him. Dazzled him and I finally fell forward with nothing left.

"Whoa, whoa blood girl, stay awake. You're not out yet..." Despite my eyes closed I could feel Damon holding me up with an arm around my back.

"I'm sorry okay?" I whispered.

"Really? Well considered you almost killed Jeremy Gilbert and who knows how many other humans you have a lot to recover from." He assured me. I heard a cling of something hitting metal.

I felt porcelain against my mouth and tasted the sweet taste of blood.

"Mmm." I moaned into the cup and leaned forward to drink more.

I fell back more and pushed the cup away and looked up at Damon.

"There she is." Damon said smiling down at me. I beamed up at him.

"What time is it?" I asked looking down at my hands and saw no tiger's eye crystal around my neck.

"About 10:00pm why?" Roxy leaned up and looked at Damon at eye level.

"I missed you." I sighed and leaned in to kiss him.

With half closed eyes I saw Damon close the gap.

I slowly brought my hand up with stroke Damon's face but instead use force to scrap my nails down his face. Damon dropped me and I leaned away.

I felt a sudden adrenaline rush of strength and raced out the door. I breathed in the fresh air with a big toothy grin. My feet carried me as I ran looking for anything to sink my teeth into.

Within seconds, I was tackled

"GET O-" A hand pressed my face into the dirt.

"Damon what happened?" I heard Stefan's voice in the distance.

"She just... I don't know?" Damon hissed back. I was suddenly let go and I stood,

"Elena?" I asked breathing hard. Instead of the regular innocence in her eyes there was... mischief?

"Elena? Really... wow you have got a lot to learn." She said flipping some thick waves of hair over her shoulder and dragging me off.

**Third Person's POV**

"Damon we need to find her! She's a starving vampire!" Stefan yelled.

"She couldn't have gotten far and she doesn't have her crystal." Elena pointed out before pulling her pink straight hair away from her fair with a worried look on her face.


End file.
